Dragon in the Cold
by Nicerice47
Summary: This story tells of Spike and Twilight, it is winter, and it will be the coldest one ever. They both have to go to drastic measures to keep themselves alive. A/N At least one new chapter a day! I plan to make this very long story, my goal is to get up to 50 chapters, then hopefully higher!
1. Dangerous Weather

Dragon in the Cold

Chapter 1

In Ponyville Fall had ended, and winter had just begun. Fillies were playing in the snow, and Spike wanted to join them in their snowball fight.

"C'mon Twilight, just for a little?"

"No Spike, you are cold blooded, and reptiles can easily die in this weather."

"Alright Twilight, I promise I won't go outside."

There was a sudden knock on the door.

"Coming!" Twilight said walking towards the door.

"Oh hey Rainbow Dash, what's up?" Twilight said

"Well, more clouds than usual really, this year we will have this winter going 10 degrees to below 0. It is going to be really cold. It will be colder every day." RD replied

"Oh that's too bad, will the fillies be alright?"

"Yeah, we can survive this weather no problem, just going to be a little cold."

"Alright RD thanks for the update."

"Anytime Twilight." RD said as she flew back into the sky

"Well Spike what is for breakfast?"

"Daisy pancakes, if that is okay."

"That is fine Spike, you never disappoint."

"I am going to have some sapphires."

Spike and Twilight ate their breakfast and got back to work. Spike was organizing books, and Twilight was studying super hard and reading the books extremely fast. Dusk came and they decided do get to bed. Twilight was more than satisfied about how much studying she completed today. Twilight snuggled up in her bed and Spike got in his basket. They both fell asleep rather quickly.

Spike woke up in the middle of the night, extremely cold. He opened the door and stumbled down the stairs. He fell on the floor shivering.

Twilight heard some noises, and opened the door. She saw Spike in a weird position twitching from cold. She ran to him. His scales were now a pale purple and green.

"T-T-Twilight, please help me I am cold."

"Spike you are cold blooded, you need to stay warm!"

"Y-Y-Yeah, but it got way to cold. I was trying to get to the f-f-fireplace."

Twilight picked Spike up, only knowing one thing to do to save his life. She walked up the steps to their bedroom. Twilight opened the door and put Spike on her bed.

'T-T-Twilight what are you doing?" Spike asked

"I'm sorry Spike but you are sleeping with me until winter passes, for your own safety." Twilight replied

Twilight lay in the bed, next to Spike and cradled him. Spike felt the warmth of Twilight. The dragon was starting to gain color. Spike felt comfort and warmth; he stopped shaking, and got even closer to Twilight for more warmth.

The next morning Twilight found herself in her bed sheets, holding Spike. She smiled and gently woke him up.

"Spike, it's time to wake up."

"Uh, Twilight? What happened last night?"

"You were going to die of hypothermia, but I cradled you in my bed for warmth." Twilight replied with a smile. "You know Spike you are really cute when you sleep."

"Um, thanks?"

That day Spike got back to organizing. And Twilight was doing a long reading section about dragons in the winter. Twilight read it to herself.

_In winter dragons can get really cold, very fast, most dragons would die during this season. But to keep on living, a dragon would mate t again body heat. The body heat would stay with him/her for about a week._

Twilight didn't need to go any further. RD did tell her this winter was going to get worse. She started to wonder if Spike had sexual feeling about her. He must have, they have been spending their lives together.

When Twilight and Spike were eating lunch Twilight broke the silence.

"Hey Spike?" Twilight asked

"Yes?" Spike replied

"Do you mind if I try, some different things to help you stay warmer tonight?"

"Sure, if it keeps me alive longer, then that's good right?" Spike said with a chuckle

That night Spike fell asleep rather quickly, and Twilight was hesitating about what she was about to do.

"_Will he enjoy it? Surely it will help him sleep, but what if he thinks I am weird for doing it?"_ Twilight thought to herself

She decided to get it over with, it was helping Spike.

She used her hoof to start gently rubbing 2 certain scales. Spike moaned, but did not wake up. His erection was starting to come out.

"_Wow, I didn't think it would be that big."_ Twilight thought to herself

She continued to rub it; it seemed Spike was enjoying it.

Spike slowly opened his eyes; he looked at Twilight, her hoof rubbing his rock hard cock.

"Twilight what are you- Oh that feels so good! Please don't stop."

Twilight continued.

"Twilight I think I am coming."

Twilight only put her mouth on his dick, and bobbed her head on it.

Spike released his cum; Twilight swallowed every bit of it.

'Thank you Twilight, I love you." Spike said before passing out.

"I love you to. Spike"

Twilight gave Spike a kiss on the forehead, and cuddled him for warmth, the night went by fast. Spike was the one to wake first.

Spike yawned and walked downstairs, he was feeling very warm. Twilight came down after him.

"Good morning Spike." Twilight said

"Good morning, I had the weirdest dream last night."

"Oh, tell me about it."

Spike's face blushed heavily, Twilight noticed this.

"Spike…"

"Yeah?"

"I should inform you that your dream was real."

"You mean…"

"Yes, I am only doing this so you can live." Twilight told him about her studies of the dragon in winter.

"So we have to have intercourse, at least once a week." Twilight said, ending her lecture

"Well…" Spike felt awkward knowing that he was going to get laid, once a week

'Well what?"

"I am pretty happy, because Twilight, I think now is the best time for me to confess that I have feelings about you. Not just sexual ones, but romantic ones."

Twilight blushed when she heard this, if Spike did have feelings for her, she thought it would just be sexual, she was surprised.

"Spike, thank you."


	2. Odd Behavior

Dragon in the Cold

Chapter 2

Applejack and Fluttershy were walking to the library to greet Twilight.

"I wonder what she has been up to; I hope she can make it to the snowball fight. I t is freezing out here ain't it?" AJ said

"Yeah, I bet Twilight will use this as an excuse to study more." Fluttershy said with a chuckle

"I bet you are right. Well here is the library."

AJ knocked on the door; she heard small steps and saw Spike open the door.

"Hi guys, what do you need?" Spike asked

"Hey Spike, we were wondering if Twilight was around. We were going to have a snowball fight with the other ponies."

Twilight ran to the door, and bumped Spike out of the way, nearly knocking the air out of him.

"Hey! Haven't seen you guys in a while. What do you need?" Twilight asked

"We were wondering if you want to join us in the town snowball fight." Fluttershy said

"I would love to, just let me get my coat on and I'll be on my way!" Twilight exclaimed

Twilight went back inside and found her coat on a hanger; she put on ear muffs and some boots

Twilight went outside and the 3 mares went to the center of town for the snowball fight.

"Well we are here, looks like they already started. Let's grab some snow and throw!" Twilight said

The snowball fight went as planned; everyone was having a good time.

Applejack was hanging out with Fluttershy afterwards; Twilight said she had to get back to studying.

"Hey Fluttershy, I'd hate to jump into things but, Twilight and Spike have been acting strange haven't they?"

"You know, I did notice that, what you think is going on?"

"I don't know, but it might be something bad."

Applejack and Fluttershy went back to the library, discussing what could of happened.

"Well she did have a weird look on her face, it was almost, horny." Fluttershy said starting a conversation

"Well that there is interesting, maybe she is trying to seduce Spike? I have always heard a seed of a mature dragon is addictive, and I don't blame Twilight for being curious."

"Oh my, I would not like to jump to conclusions, but Twilight has been reading books on dragons lately, I saw it in her hand when we talked to her at her door."

"Well, we should question Twilight"

Fluttershy knocked on the door of Twilights house. Twilight opened it with surprise.

"Oh hi again! What do you need?" Twilight asked

"We need to talk to you Twi." AJ said calmly

"Can this be a private talk? Just between the 3 of us?" Fluttershy asked

"Yeah, Spike went to hang out with Snips and Snails

The three of them sat around her table, Twilight got some tea for the three of them.

"So what do you guys want to talk about?"

"Well we wanted to talk about you and Spike."

Twilight blushed very little after hearing his name.

"Twilight, have you been trying to seduce Spike?" AJ asked

"No! Why would I? That is really inappropriate."

"Well Twilight you seem to be acting really odd around Spike. You realize it is illegal to have intercourse with a youngling." Fluttershy said quietly

"But I would never do that!" Twilight lied

"Well, we ain't got any proof, but we have our eyes on ya Twi." AJ said

The 2 ponies left. Twilight started to tear up; she was almost caught, and would have been sent to prison, and kicked out of Celestia's school of magic. Spike came home to see a purple mare on the floor in a puddle of tears he ran to her side.

'Twilight what's wrong!" Spike asked quickly

"Fluttershy and Applejack, they know what I have been doing to you."

"Oh… Well do they have proof?"

"No, but they don't realize that I am doing this for you, to keep you alive."

"Twilight, I know but, we might need t stop. AJ and the others are getting suspicious and it will get to the point of spying on us. We should stop here while we still can."

"B-But Spike, you'll die! I can't lose you!" Twilight said trying not to cry

"Well, we will just have to take that risk" Spike replied

"No Spike, I won't let you, I will force you, we don't have to have intercourse! I can just cradle you!"

"Twilight get a hold of yourself! I can just sleep by the fireplace, or get extra blankets!

That evening Spike went to bed by the fireplace, but Twilight knew that he would still be can; he is around fire every day. She tip toed downstairs and picked up Spike, and she cuddled him in her bed.

But Spike still felt cold, Twilight knew what she had to do. She ran her hoof down his chest, until it reached two certain scales. Spike moaned with pleasure, as his cock started to come to life.

"Twilight, please don't…" Spike tried to fight back, but he could not, it just felt too good.

"Spike, I am doing this for you." Twilight gave his cock a small lick, and started to suck on its tip, Spike's hips arched as he moaned loudly.

"Twilight, someone, will find out."

"Let them, I want you to be safe Spike." Twilight now had his whole cock in her mouth

"Twilight, I'm coming!" Spike said, but Twilight only kept her mouth on his dick, he came, and she swallowed every bit of the salty dragon seed.

Spike fell on her bed, panting heavily, but he wasn't going to bed.

"Twilight, if you want me to be safe, I want you to feel good too."

Twilight said nothing; just a big red blush appeared on her face.

"Can I be on top Spike?"

"Whatever you want Twi."

Twilight put her moist pussy on Spike's member; she went up and down in a rhythm.

"Spike, this feels amazing, tell me when you are about to come."

Twilight rode Spike, his member growing harder and harder until it was rock hard. Twilight cried moans of pleasure. Twilight came first, her orgasm juice getting all over Spike's member, this caused Spike to orgasm, their juices mixed. They both fell on the bed, exhausted from the sex they just had.

"Spike, that felt so amazing, have you done this before?"

"No I haven't, you were my first, I am glad you are impressed. I love you Twilight."

"I love you too."


	3. The Morning After

Dragon in the Cold

Chapter 3

Spike woke up to see his member still inside Twilight; he chuckled a bit, and pulled it out. He thought maybe it wouldn't be so bad if other ponies found out.

"Better start on breakfast." Spike said to himself

Twilight woke up to smell pancake batter, sizzling on a pan. She smiled that her lover was making her breakfast. She loved her assistant; he was so good to her. She never wanted to lose him.

"Hey Twilight good morning!" Spike said enthusiastically

"Good morning, you made pancakes?" Twilight asked

"Yep, daisy, I hope you like them."

"Spike, I like everything you give me. Now come on, crag some sapphires and lets dig in!"

The two ate their breakfast, when they finished; Twilight had a satisfied look on her face.

"Best pancakes ever Spike!"

"Thank you Twilight, I aim to please." Spike said proudly

The day went by normally, and in the afternoon Twilight had a errand to run.

"Hey Spike I am going to go book shopping. Need anything?"

"No I will be alright, don't be out too late!" Spike replied

"Alright I will see you in a couple hours." And with that Twilight left the library, leaving Spike alone with his thoughts. Spike decided to reorganize the books, and clean the dishes. He finished both, he still had 2 hours. He then had a sudden urge that needed to be tended to.

Spike went to their bed room, and started to rub two particular scales, he saw his dragonhood slowly peek out, he rubbed it, and getting it rock hard. He continued to rub it, orgasm after orgasm, each one was better than the last. Each time he had a orgasm, he would lay is head back on the wall, he waited 30 seconds to catch his breath, and then he would start again. He did not notice knock after knock at the door; he only focused in his needs. He didn't even here hoof steps coming up the stairs. The door creaked open slowly, at the same time, his dragon seed squirted at the mare; he laid back his head, a huge smile on his face.

"That was the best one yet." Spike thought he had said to himself

"It sure looks like it was."

"Spike looked up to see Applejack standing in the doorway, his cum spread around her face.

"You better have a good explanation Spike." Applejack said angry at what he did

"A-A-Applejack uh well you see, I didn't hear you-"Spike began

"Well I was knocking louder than your moans. Give me a GOOD reason not to kick you into the wall right now." Applejack said aggressively

"AJ c'mon, you know it was a accident-"Spike didn't finish his sentence, AJ kept her word, as he slammed into the wall.

"I think you heard me Spike, and you got my hair and hat messed up. Why were you pleasuring yourself Spike? And tell the truth." AJ said slowly approaching him

Spike sighed. "AJ, I finished all my chores, and Twi wasn't going to be back until 5:00, it is 4:00. I had nothing else to do, and I kind of felt horny." Spike said smiling innocently with a blush on his face.

"Spike, I am sure you are most likely going through a mature stage. But has Twilight been, trying to seduce ya?" AJ asked

"W-W-Well of course not! I don't even believe that you would think that!"

"Well Spike, your voice and body language says otherwise."

Spike sighed. "Okay here me out for a second alright? Twilight was NOT seducing me! But we have been having sexual experiences. But there is another thing you don't understand, I am cold blooded, I would die. I had to sleep with Twilight to stay warm. She read I would have a better chance of surviving, if I mated. So you say, she is doing it for the sake of my safety!"

"Spike, I believe you, but I still think Twilight is seducing you. I sent a letter to Princess Celestia, Twilight is talking to her right now. I'm sorry Spike, but I'm afraid you cannot live here anymore."

"B-B-But no!"

"Spike, you are going to be switched from house to house every month, you will live with me Fluttershy, or Pinkie Pie."

"But Applejack-"

"I'm sorry Spike, I have to be honest."

Princess Celestia appeared in front of them; luckily Spike's erection was gone, beside her, was the sad purple mare of Twilight. She saw Spike and ran to him.

"S-S-Spike, I will miss you." Twilight said through cries of sadness

"I know Twilight you can push through this."

There was a silence in the room for a couple moments, Celestia broke the silence.

"Spike, Twilight will be under house arrest for 3 months. You will be switching off months, from Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and finally Applejack. I'm sorry to do this to you Spike."

They held their hug for a couple more seconds. Until Princess Celestia, teleported Spike to the other end of the room.

"Sorry, but we need to start the switches. Spike, shall I teleport you to sugar cube corner?"

Spike nodded glumly, his tears were making the ground wet around him. When he looked up he was in front of Sugar Cube Corner. He went inside to see a Pinkie baking a treat. She heard the doorbell ring and came to the counter.

"How may I help you- Oh hi Spikey I didn't expect you so soon!" Pinkie Pie said with a huge smile

Spike only looked at the ground glumly. Tears still going down his face.

"Spike? Is there anything I can do for you? Anything I can do to help?"

"Pinkie, I am just heart broken, I just need comfort. That's all."

"Well come upstairs, you can tell me how you feel up their!" Pinkie said

"They both went up the stairs to Pinkie's bedroom, which now had two beds for Spike and for Pinkie.

"The cakes are gone for the month! They are on vacation so it is just you and me Spike, you can tell your Aunt Pinkie Pie anything!" She said sitting on the bed

She got Spike to sit in her lap, and Spike lost it. He started to cry into her pink furry chest, she was getting soaked. Pinkie just embraced him in a hug.

"Don't worry Spike, just let it all out, you can talk when you are ready."

Spike continued to cry, until he became quieter, and then it was just a couple sniffles.

"P-Pinkie? Thank you for comforting me. I'm just having a hard time processing this."

Pinkie pulled Spike a little to make eye contact. What she saw in his eyes was despair, and darkness. Her eyes started to tear up. She knew how bad the dragon felt. She embraced Spike in a kiss. To Spike, Pinkie smelled like cotton candy and cookies. He started to make his tongue mingle it's way inside her mouth, Pinkie opened up and their tongues danced together, Spike was flicking his tongue in the most sensitive spots. He felt his erection coming. Pinkie felt something big and hard and pick touch just above her pussy, she looked down to see a green cock, bigger than stallions. She wondered what it would feel like inside of her. She broke the kiss, Spike looked down, he didn't realize that he had turned Pinkie on, he fell off the bed.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"Shhh, Spikey Wikey, its okay, I can make you feel better, I promise."

Spike approached Pinkie, she shaked her rear in his face. "Like what you see Spike?" She said giggling

Spike started to rub the tip of his cock around her pussy, she moaned with pleasure. Spike slowly started to insert his cock inside of her, she was hit with a wave of pleasure, the heat from his cock was so immense, the deeper he got, the better she felt. She quickly had her orgasm, Spike pulled out and got dragon cum all over her face. Spike fell on the bed, Pinkie laid right next to him.

"Pinkie that was amazing, but now I am worried that others would find out."

"Spike don't worry, I know you, and I know you would want to keep this night a secret." Pinkie said with a smile

"Yeah thanks Pinkie, you sure do no how to make a guy feel better."

Spike couldn't stay awake any longer, he fell asleep right next to Pinkie. She giggled, and turned the lights off, and cuddled him. Spike never felt so much warmth and love.


	4. The Next Morning

Dragon in the Cold

Chapter 4

Pinkie Pie woke up, the sunny rays on her eyes. She looked to her left, to see a purple and green dragon sleeping so softly. She smiled and kissed him on the forehead; she got up and went downstairs to get breakfast ready.

The smell of bread being cooked and hay woke Spike up. He looked around, Pinkie wasn't there.

"She must be downstairs" He thought to himself

"Hiya Spike! Want some breakfast?" Pinkie asked putting bread in his face

"Yeah, I would love some. Thanks Pinkie." Spike answered

They ate in silence for a few moments, Spike broke the silence.

"Hey, is there anything I can do to help you around the bakery Pinkie? Because I want to help in any way I can."

"Well, what do you do for Twilight?" Pinkie asked

"I cook breakfast and can find and organize her books real nice." Spike answered

"Well, whenever you're ready, you can cook breakfast if that's okay, or help me bake or organize cook books!" Pinkie said happily

"Okay, I'll do that every day, I could use something to get thoughts off my mind…"

"What is on your mind? Is it bothering you?" Pinkie asked. She just wanted to make Spike feel good, to make him happy in any way she could help.

"Well, what happened last night, it just, I am scared if someone will find out. Because Celestia would be more than disappointed. And everyone thinks Twilight is a bad person for doing this, it is just for my safety."

"Well Spike all the ponies know that." This made Spike look up. "But Applejack contacted the Princess because it is illegal; AJ is the element of honesty."

"So, everyone thinks what Twilight was doing was good?"

"Yes, it is just, we have to report this. We might be able to visit Twilight. Soon, I'm it will help her getting over you. It seemed she really missed you."

"I bet she has, I miss her too."

Throughout the day Spike and Pinkie Pie got customers and they baked together, Spike would take the order, and read the ingredients and directions off to the party pony. When the shop closed at 8:30 P.M., they went upstairs and got ready for bed. Spike brushed his teeth and took a shower. He walked into his long term bedroom to see a cute pink mare reading a book.

"Oh hi Spike, have a nice shower?"

"Yeah, what are you reading?"

"Oh just a romance novel I got from Rarity, it is really good. We might need to stock up on books for you silly willy. You might get bored! I cannot have a bored guest!" Pinkie said

"Oh trust me Pinkie; you are always original, and new. I don't think you need to worry about me."

"Spike, do you really think that I am original? I do the same thing every day. But I really appreciate the complement."

"Well Pinkie keep doing what you're doing and I think you'll do great things in this life." Spike said happily

Pinkie smiled, he noticed she had a little bit of a sultry look on her face. He pushed that thought out of his brain, and wrapped himself in his covers. Spike fell asleep rather quickly; Pinkie's room was very comforting.

Spike woke up on a table, he was strapped down, he couldn't move. And a party pony came into view.

"Oh good you're awake." Pinkie said with an evil smile on her face

"Pinkie, this is a funny prank, I fell for it. Good one." Spike said

"I'm sorry to inform you that this is not a prank, Spikey." Pinkie put rope around his mouth; she furiously rubbed his leg to make his erection rise. "Oh wow Spike! I didn't realize how big it was!" Spike only moaned, but he was still scared, was Pinkie going to rape him?

"Okay, Spike, do you want this gentle or rough?"

"Gmmmpp!" Spike tried to say gentle

"Rough? You got it!"

She bent his dick side to side, massaging it, but it still had pain, but the pain felt good. She jumped on his dick; it went up her pussy, wet and moist. She bounced up and down quickly on his throbbing cock, his seed splattered quickly; he thought the pain was over.

"Oh we are not done yet Spike!" Pinkie said with a evil giggle. Spike only screamed, but only muffled by the rope in his mouth.

"NO DON'T!" Spike screamed. He woke up in cold sweat, he just sat their panting heavily staring at the pink wall. Pinkie ran to his side.

"Spike are you okay? Did you have a nightmare?" Pinkie asked Spike only nodded

"What happened in it? Did it involve me?"

Spike told Pinkie about his dream, Pinkie eyes had water in them and her jaw was open. She could never think of such of a terrible thing.

"S-Spike, I would never rape you, I would never put you through pain of any kind." She gave him a tight hug. Her tears were falling on Spike's back. She really would never want to hurt anyone.

"Well, I'm sorry I startled you Pinkie. Nightmares always scare me."

"It's okay Spike, just remember that I love you as a friend. Okay?"

"Of course, I'll do anything for a friend."

"How about helping me get to sleep?"

"Uh, sure how?"

"Like this!" Pinkie suddenly embraced Spike in a kiss, they had their tongues mingled, Pinkies cunt was getting moist, Spike started to rub it with his claw gently.

"Oooohhh Spiiike, please don't stop!" Pinkie said through moans, the last time they had intercourse was 2 weeks ago, they were doing it again. Spike pulled away, his erection was rock hard. Pinkie got down and slowly engulfed it, she bobbed her head up and down.

"Oh yeah, don't stop Pinkie!" Spike said

"Pinkie, I'm coming!" Spike said, he released his seed in her mouth. Pinkie never knew dragon seed would taste so good; she swallowed every bit of it. She opened her mouth to continue sucking. But Spike made her stop.

"Why do you want me to stop? Doesn't it feel good?" She said with a slut look on her face

"Yeah, but I want you to feel good to."

"Well Spike…" She planted her pussy centimeters away from Spike's cock. He grabbed her cutie marks and gently rubbed them. Causing a moan to react from Pinkie. He leaned down and stuck is moist tongue inside her dripping wet cunt. He licked until she came all over his face; he licked some of it off. He stuck his cock, begging for action, and made slow thrusts at the tip of her pussy. Later on, he made faster and faster thrusts moving his hips back and forth, he came inside her, making Pinkie have another orgasm. They fell on the bed, and Spike fell asleep. Pinkie realized his cock was still inside her, she let it stay, she like feeling his warmth and blood pump. Pinkie soon fell asleep.


	5. Dreaming Dragon

Dragon in the Cold

Chapter 5

Spike woke up in the fluffy pink bed that belonged to Pinkie Pie. He realized his cock was throbbing for action, it was still inside Pinkie Pie. The warmth if Spike kept Pinkie warm, she didn't need any covers. She felt pleasure last night so intense, that she passed out. She felt something moving out of her, Spike was separating himself from her, Pinkie sat straight up.

"Where are you going Spikey?" Pinkie asked now wide awake

"I was going to get breakfast started. I'll meet you downstairs." Spike said, he began to get up and walk towards the door, but a soft warm pink hoof came and wouldn't let him go.

"Uh, Pinkie, what are you doing?"

"Spikey, you got to take a break. You have been working so hard for me! Sleep in! I'll get breakfast started you come down when you are ready."

"Pinkie, once I wake up, I'm up. I have been working at the library for a long time and I guess I am just used to waking up."

Pinkie pulled him in a big fluffy hug. Spike could not break free. When Pinkie wants a hug, she GETS a hug. "Pinkie, so how do you think I will fall asleep?"

"Like this silly billy!" she replied, she started to lick two particular scales, Spike moaned with pleasure as Pinkie used her orange tongue to lick until spikes erection came out full size. His cock was 8 inches in length any pony would want him. But he was with Pinkie. Pinkie started to rub up and down his cock with her pink hoofs. Spike felt so good he wanted to scream. But he only let out moans. Pinkie started to lick the tip of his dragonhood, causing a moan of pleasure to come from the purple dragon. Slowly, Pinkie moved deeper down his cock. She loved feeling the warmth of him inside her. She dreamed about it every night. Spike started to hyperventilate, Pinkie new that this was a sign he was about to cum. He came moments after that theory, and Pinkie swallowed the simple, gooey saltiness of his cum. It felt the party pony with irresistible joy that she could not resist. After he came, Pinkie continued to suck and rub. She wanted to get a lot of cum from this dragon. Pinkie never stopped, Spike was irresistible, after 4 orgasms from the dragon, and 2 from Pinkie, and Spike was falling asleep.

"Now are you going to sleep in for me?" Pinkie asked, but Spike only nodded. Pinkie gave him a kiss, and their tongues mingled a bit, but it was Spike's Tongue who was dominated her mouth.

"Hope you have a good nap!" Pinkie said as she bounced away, downstairs. Spike was so tired that he fell asleep right after she left."

Spike woke up in the library, he heard sobbing coming from upstairs. He wondered why he was in the library. He continued up the wooden stairs, he was sure it was Twilight, but he had a feeling if this was a dream or not. He slowly opened the door; he saw a purple mare crying on her bed. She had glass in her hand, and he saw a broken window.

"Twilight? What did you do?" Spike asked

"_Quie sanui, wa gak waka shukna, Spike." _ Twilight replied in a fairly scary voice. She was speaking in Spike's native tongue, or language. The dragon was surprised, but more scared. How did Twilight know his native language? He knew the sentence translated too: "Why have you betrayed me, you disgust me, Spike." Twilight turned her head slowly, her eye pupils were only a small circle, and she had a wide grin on her face. Spike started to walk backwards toward the door, he saw a faint purple glow from Twilight's horn, and the door slammed shut, and locked. Spike turned around, he tried the knob, it was busted shut. He felt light breathing on his neck, he started shaking, he turned around, he saw a piece of clear glass, he saw his reflection in the stained sharp glass, he was picked up by Twilights magic, and forced on the bed, he couldn't move, her magic was to strong. She brought the glass to his cheek and made two quick slices, Spike whimpered in pain.

"You should listen to me better Spike, or I might just have to deal with you myself." Twilight said, she continued to make cuts all around his body; she had enough fun and looked down at the barely alive purple dragon. He had cuts everywhere, he was breathing slowly, and blood would pump out of his body to the rhythm of his heartbeat. Twilight was done and decided to end his life, painfully.

"Goodbye Spike, I hope you burn in pony hell." Twilight said happily, she brought the dirty piece of glass down, and sliced open his chest, she broke his ribs manually, to get to his most important organ, his hear. She saw his heart, it was beating franticly. How was Spike still alive? She ignored the thought and cut each vein that connected the heart to his body. He had on vein left, still trying to fight his his life. Twilight cut it and Spike's eyes widened, and then slowly lowered, he took his last breath, and he was cold. He wondered what after life would be like, was it going to be good or sad? Bad or good? These questions boggled his mind, he was suddenly being shaken vigorously, blackness turned to colors, he was traveling so fast, he saw ponies, Applejack, he then saw Rarity. What was going on? Colors flashed, random colors, it hurt his eyes, he decided he was watching his life happen before his eyes. Everything that ever happen, and everything that ever would have happened, was in front of him. He was seeing his future. And it did not look good for him. He was scared, not knowing what to do, he looked all directions, no one was there, he was scared, and there was no hope. He…he was murdered, by his best friend. The purple pony, with the purple mane and tail with a pink stripe running down her hair. A magic sparkle on her flank, his killer, Twilight Sparkle.

**A : N Hey guys, I just got back from vacation, and requests have been made for more chapters. And I will get to it, every day, there will be a new chapter at 6:00 P.M. Eastern Time, on Sundays there will be two chapters. This will be a LONG story. If there are any questions, please message me or put it in a review, thank you. If you don't want to lose the story, bookmark this page. Enjoy the story!**


	6. Outskirts

Dragon in the Cold

Chapter 6

Spike sat up quickly, his eyes were bloodshot, and his blood pumping like a sonic rainboom, and cold sweat ran down his head, he was hyperventilating, he looked through his green eyes, he was on a bed, books were sat up on a side table, he saw a door in front of him, and a curtain, like to separate a wall. He realized quickly that he was in a hospital. How did he get here? He was on Pinkie's bed, then in the library, oh no, was he in the hospital because of Twilights attempt to kill him? He looked at his chest, not a single scratch to be found, it must have all been a horrible nightmare. He was thinking so much about it, what happened that he had not heard doctors rushing through the halls, or the long beep of a machine. Doctors rushed in, nurses with weird, but creepy, but most of all, sharp. Doctors rushed to Spike's bed, took his heart beats, and checked his pulse. He didn't react to this; he was still a little blurry from his dream. Doctors tried to talk to them, but all Spike heard was messed up voices.

"Spokle, dak aka alcsan?" one of them said

"Wha…?" Spike replied, his ear rang, he cover his rings, the machine was going off again, he felt blood pump again, his vision was going red, he saw bloodshot veins across his eyes, he saw blood pumping, 10, 20, 30... Beats per second. Everything was happening so fast then he heard words, clear as day…

"CLEAR!" one of the doctors yelled, Spike tried to put his head up, he felt a nasty shock, it ran through his body, through every single vein, he saw electricity in his eyes, sparks flew, he heard another dreadful word…

"CLEAR!" the same doctor yelled, Spike felt the same pain, but this time, he sat straight up, and vomited in a bucket a nurse put under his chin. He was vomiting orange, mix of fire, and finally, blood. He stopped, and looked in the grey bucket, a mix of lime green, orange, and red. He came face to face to one of the doctors, his horn was glowing a light gray color, he had a dark grey main, with a light grey coat, and his cutie mark had a hospital cross with shock bolts on it. His vision came back, there were two doctors, one nurse.

"Son, are you al right?" The doctor said "My name is doctor Whitley, and I will be your doctor. It seems you were being a temporary guest at, Pinkie Pie's home, she said she came in, because you weren't coming down for breakfast, and she said you were shaking wildly, your eyes were rolled back, and you were choking on your own blood. It was a miracle you survived Spike. Your friend will be happy to know that you are awake, she was crying a river, and she really cares for you. Anyway, we have confirmed you have had a seizure, we don't know why, but have you been under a lot of stress lately?"

Spike nodded back slowly, still dazed from waking up harshly.

"Spike, do you remember anything that went on in your head?" Doctor Whitney asked, Spike told him about his dream, leaving out Twilight stabbing him with glass. That gave him chills that ran up and down his body. He fell back on the cheap hospital bed, and slowly closed his eyes. He was shaking vigorously, he felt something wash over him, it was cold, but it warmed him up. Spike smiled in his sleep. He woke up in the hospital bed again; he saw Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy. Twilight and Rarity were not there, this disappointed him. Applejack broke the silence with a grin.

"Well you were out for a while; I reckon you think it is just a few minutes eh? AJA said

"What do you mean?" Spike asked

Pinkie answered for AJ. "You have been in a big sleep for 2 weeks! And you told me you couldn't sleep in! Liar, liar pants on…Wait you don't have any pants!" Pinkie said as she fell on the floor laughing really hard.

"So, what happened?"

Fluttershy talked because Pinkie was laughing on the ground. "Well, um, winter wrap up is over, winter is over Spike, but you still need to come to me or Applejacks house later, which one do you want to go to first?"

"Well I don't care, just whoever is willing to have extra trouble on their hands." Spike said with a chuckle.

"Well, from what Pinkie said, you were no trouble at all! All ya did was help and help! But, the apple family and I have been having financial problems, and I can't put ya under that stress. Fluttershy, can Spike stay at your house this month?" Applejack asked

"Yes, that is fine. Spike, come over whenever you're ready, we'll have a really fun time! I have board games!" Fluttershy said with a smile

"Okay, sounds great Fluttershy, I'll be there tonight." Spike replied, Fluttershy left the room and closed the door behind her. It was him, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack.

"So Spike did you have a good time staying with Pinkie?" Applejack asked. Spike blushed, remembering all the times he slept with Pinkie. "Uh, yeah, I helped Pinkie bake and make breakfast." Applejack raised an eyebrow.

Spike is a little suspicious. AJ thought to herself. Did he? No, he would never do that, but would Pinkie do that sort of thing? It seems mighty logical. But I shouldn't jump to conclusions like that. I'm sure Spike is telling the truth.

"Well, Spike I hope your excited to go to Fluttershy's cottage, then mah barn! I'll see ya around!" AJ said as she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Doctor Whitney came in, he had news for him.

"Spike you are obliged to leave the hospital, do you have any parents or guardians to sign paperwork?" Whitney asked.

"Um, Pinkie or Twilight is the closest thing to a guardian; I don't know where my parents are, so can Pinkie sign it?"

"Yes, that is fine." Pinkie said, she signed the document with her mouth and the doctor led them out of the hospital. Pinkie started to walk Spike over to Fluttershy's cottage.

"I'm going to miss you Spikey! We had a lot of fun together!" Pinkie said, winking at Spike, a huge smile on her face. Spike blushed, remembering all the times he had slept with her, and how much fun it was. They passed Rarity's boutique, then Sugercube Corner, and then the book store, where Twilight would get her new books. Spike sighed, he missed that purple mare. She always seemed stressed, but happy. The two soon were on the outskirts of Ponyville, and they could see cottages, it was about a mile away.

"Thanks for taking me here Pinkie." Spike said

"No problem Spike, your Auntie Pinkie Pie is always here!" Pinkie replied happily

They walked in silence for about another 10 minutes, when Pinkie broke the silence, they were in front of the yellow cottage with a small bridge that led you over a creek, Fluttershy smiled when she saw her friends approaching.

"Hi guys! Glad you came over! Hey Pinkie you want to stay for dinner?" Fluttershy asked

"Sorry Fluttershy, I have to bake some cupcakes! I'll leave you too alone! Hope to see you soon Spike!" Pinkie said, she waved them goodbye, Spike and Fluttershy were alone.

"Hey Spike, I have a guest bedroom set up for you, what time do you usually go to bed?" Fluttershy asked

'Well, Nine or 10 usually, but I was pretty excited about the board games, so we could maybe stay up later if you want." Spike replied

"Oh yeah! I have lots of fun board games! We should play tonight!" Fluttershy said, she was really excited about the games, and to have a guest with her, she loved Spike, and he was the only dragon in Ponyville. But for some reason, Fluttershy wanted to take things higher with him. Spike got himself settled in his temporary room, the walls were green, and the bed was in the middle, white covers and a green pillow. There were two side tables on each side of the bed; there were bookshelves, with old adventure books that he would probably read later on. Fluttershy called him down for dinner. He walked in her kitchen, yellow tile floors, a wood table in the middle of the room, and green wooden counters and cabinets on the walls. They were eating soup for dinner; Spike pulled out Fluttershy's chair, and pushed her in. He pulled out his chair and sat across the table from Fluttershy.

"Well you are quiet the gentlecolt Spike, only problem you're a dragon!" Fluttershy said she giggled a bit

"Yeah, Twilight taught me how to use manners, start a conversation, junk like that." Spike replied with a chuckle. But Fluttershy felt like she was being seduced by herself, Spike would never try anything on her, but she couldn't resist, she knew Twilight done what she had done to save him, but was it another reason? This dragon is so kind and gentle, no pony can resist that. She was starting to fall in love with him. No! Having intercourse with Spike is illegal! But, who would find out? Seriously, Spike wouldn't tell any pony would he? No he wouldn't, she made up her mind.

"How is your soup Spike?"

"Good, hey I need to ask you something."

"What?"

"Well when I was with Pinkie, I helped her bake and I cooked her breakfast, so I was wondering, anything I could help you with? You know, to make it easier on you?"

Spike was being really nice, he wanted to help her, and she wished she had Spike, no wonder he was Twilights number one assistant.

"Well, I am running low on money, a job would help, and you could help me feed the animals every morning."

"Cool, there was a job opening at the spa, I was thinking I could get a job there as massaging. I would think I would be a natural at it, considering I have dull claws. I could help put money on the table. Unless there was another job you wanted me to do?"

This was the perfect way to get what Fluttershy wanted; she decided to put her plan into action.

"Well Spike they are not just going to accept anyone to work there, you might need some training. You could massage me if you wanted; my wings have been killing me lately. Want to try?"

"Yeah sure, I just finished dinner so whenever you are ready meet me in your living room." Spike said, he walked out of the kitchen and sat on the couch in the living room. The couch was light purple, the walls were yellow, and a brown coffee table was set in front. He stared out the window, he missed Twilight, and he hoped he could visit her soon.

He heard steps getting closer and closer, it was obviously Fluttershy.

"Hey Spike, are you ready?" Fluttershy asked

"Yeah, lay on your stomach on the couch please." Spike replied, Fluttershy laid on the bed, and Spike began to run his claws gently through her soft yellow coat, Fluttershy let small moans get out of her mouth. Spike's claws felt wonderful, running through her coat.

"Spike could you get my wings?" Fluttershy asked

"Yeah sure, but I am going to try a trick I thought of."

"Okay, that's fine, as long as it doesn't hurt."

Spike turned his back away from Fluttershy, so he would not scorch her; he slowly blew fire on his claws until they were warm. Fluttershy opened her wings and Spike rubbed the tips of them very gently.

"Oh yes, my gosh Spike, this feels so amazing!"

Spike continued, he slowly went lower and lower, Fluttershy feeling so much pleasure, she felt so good at the hands of Spike. Spike ran his claws up her neck, and through her mane, rubbing gently, fixing her mane. Spike was going to try something, but he wanted to make sure Fluttershy was okay with it, because what he was going to attempt might be sexual.

"Hey Fluttershy…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want me to rub your flanks for you? I am not trying to be sexual, just one of my tricks to hopefully get the job you know?"

"Yes, you can, please continue." She said, Spike didn't see it but Fluttershy was grinning.

Spike rubbed in gentle circles on Fluttershy's cutie marks, Fluttershy had moans of pleasure. Her tail was down, so Spike could not see her pussy, but he had the idea it was wet. He rubbed her flanks for minutes, the three butterflies on her flank were moving with rhythm. Fluttershy started to moan, like she was trying to hold something in.

"S-Spike, will you forgive me for what I am about to release? Because I am afraid you will lose all respect for me."

"Whatever it is Fluttershy, you can let it out." Spike was expecting a deep secret, or a embarrassing story, what he got was completely unexpected.

"Thank you Spike." Fluttershy said, she lifted her tail, Spike saw her small tight pussy, he blushed, it suddenly opened, and Fluttershy's orgasm juices came out, it landed on Spike's chest, a little bit on his face. Fluttershy gasped and put her wings back and started to cry.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Spike asked

"I just did something horrible and disgusting, I'll understand if you want to leave. I'm sorry. I just couldn't hold it in, it felt so good Spike, and you made me feel so good."

"Well I'm glad I did, and plus, it's okay to do things with friends. Let's get to bed okay?"

"Can we sleep together?" Fluttershy asked

"Of course." Spike said, they walked upstairs, and Fluttershy fell asleep right next to Spike, Spike smiled, and fell asleep next to the warm yellow mare.

**A : N Hey guys, it is not 6:00 P.M. where I am right now, but I decided I love writing these story's so much, that I am going to release as many chapters as I can per day. My goal is to get to 50 chapters, and then I will go higher if I can reach there. Thanks for all the encouragement! If I am busy on a day, there will always be at least one chapter per day. Thank you!**


	7. Another Exploit

Dragon in the Cold

Chapter 7

Fluttershy woke up, she had a crazy dream that Spike gave her a massage and she came on his chest and face, and they went to bed together, she looked over to see a sleeping dragon at her side. She blushed heavily, was that dream real? She shook the thought out of her mind, he was being very nice yesterday, and that massage, and it felt so good. Fluttershy decided to get breakfast ready for them. Fluttershy walked down her wooden steps, she felt like she had a great sleep, and was worried to how Spike would react to what hopefully_ didn't_ happen last night. She was making a carrot salad for her and a salad with sapphires for him. She started to eat her breakfast, when she heard small footsteps coming from upstairs, then she heard the creak of the stairs, it was Spike, he was coming downstairs.

"Good morning Spike." Fluttershy said, without making eye contact

"Good morning, nice, salads!" Spike replied

"Thanks, hey um Spike, um, I had a weird dream, and-"Fluttershy started

"Let me stop you write their, that was not a dream, and you have nothing to be ashamed of, you have my word, no one knows about what happened."

"Thank you Spike, what about your job interview? You gave me a _really_ good massage last night."

"Oh yeah, it is at noon, its 11:32 right now, so I have plenty of time."

"Spike, I know you will get that job, that massage you gave me last night was heavenly, it couldn't have gone better."

"Well thank you ma 'dam, I guess I should start heading over." Spike said as he quickly finished his breakfast. He waved Fluttershy goodbye, he closed the door behind him, and started walking down the dirt path that led to Ponyville. He let his mine linger to the thought if Fluttershy _loved_ him, or if she just likes him because he was well behaved and mannerly. He passed Applejacks farm and saw her bucking apples, as usual. Spike decided to stop by, he had a couple minutes.

"Hiya Spike, feelin any better?" Applejack asked

"Yeah totally, I am on my way to a job interview." Spike replied

"Well I hope you get the job! What's it for?" AJ asked

"I wanted to work at the Spa, I gave, Fluttershy, a massage, I did this trick were I make my claws warm, she said it makes the experience heavenly."

"Well, uh, hope ya get the job! I might have one of your fancy massages! Well I better get back to collecting apples, I'll see ya around."

"Alright cool Applejack, see ya."

Applejack was a little skeptical about what he did to Fluttershy, he would never have, _it_, with her, would he? Or was he just massaging because Fluttershy wanted to. These thoughts bothered her for the rest of the day. Her bucking skills were interrupted by the thoughts.

Spike continued walking, he passed the library, and the windows had the curtains drawn down, the door was locked, by a magic spell, it was glowing purple. Which meant Twilight was still alive; Celestia was probably watching her through some mumbo jumbo spell that Spike would never know how to do. He passed Sugercube Corner, and saw Pinkie taking orders; she waved vigorously to him, and then got back to work. He saw Rarity at the Boutique, too focused on her dress work to notice him, and finally he walked more down the cobblestone path to find the spa. He opened the doors; an employee was making appointments at the front desk, so Spike had to wait before he got to the front of the line. When he got up the mare at the desk recognized him for the job opening.

"Here, please follow me; my twin brother will be with you shortly."

"Thank you." Spike said, he sat down in one of the chairs in the waiting room, the chairs were blew, and the walls were a light yellow, some beach and lakeside painting were hung up, to make the place peaceful. Finally Spike's name was called up to the desk. He followed the colt, into an office, the interview was beginning.

"So Spike, do you have the skills to do this job well?" The manager asked.

"Well, I have claws, but they are not sharp, which makes it good for massaging, I can also blow fire on them, and it makes it a bit warm, not hot, and makes a soothing feeling."

"Spike, how do you know how this technique would feel?"

"Well, I tried it on my friend, she said it was heavenly."  
"Well, blow fire on your claws, and touch my forehead, I'll be the judge."

Spike did as he asked, and he pulled his arm away from his head.

"Well son that felt good, but I want you to massage a client for me, just for you know, a test. Because warm claws does not get you in this business."

"Well, I know that, so when will be my first appointment with a pony?"

"Well in 15 minutes, there will be someone here. Go through that door, and wait at bed 3."

Spike entered the room; there were 7 beds in all, all with purple covers and a white cylinder pillow, he sat on a wood bench, he observed more of the decoration. There was a hot tub, some white pillars, a white tile floor, dark blue walls and some windows. His client came in 15 minutes later, as expected. It was Rainbowshine; she had a light purple coat, a light pink mane, Pegasus wings, and a dim shade of red eyes. Spike led her to her table.

"How are you today?" Spike asked

"I'm fine. You are new here; I have only seen the twins around." Rainbowshine replied while lying on the table Spike pointed to.

"Now you wanted a massage, correct?" Spike said, making sure he was with the right client.

"Yes, my lower and middle back have been stressed out from bending over a lot, I could use some work there."

"Of course."

Spike began to do the same technique he did with Fluttershy, he went side to side gently, and slowly, and going over areas more than once. Small moans came from Rainbowshine. Spike continued until her complete lower back, and middle back was done. He blew a low fire on his claws, and started over. Rainbowshine felt so good, his dragon claws stroked her side to side, and she felt so good. After he was done with her light purple coat, he moved on to her neck, she made more soft moans, after 10 minutes of her neck being stroked, Spike stopped.

"Well Rainbowshine, your appointment is over."

"Thank you so much, that felt, so amazing, how did you make my back feel so warm?" Rainbowshine asked

"Well, I can lightly warm my claws, and it makes a much better feeling than the regular." Spike replied

"I am new to this, so please tell the manager about my progress; I guess I am still doing a test for my boss to see if I have what it takes to work here."

"Well, I think you got the job." Rainbowshine said with a smile, she patted Spike on the shoulder, and went and told the manager about Spike, the manager came in smiling.

"Well, I would like to hire you Spike." His new boss held out his hoof to shake, Spike grasped it, and they shook on it.

"Thanks for hiring me, now when do I come in?" Spike asked

"How about, Monday's, Tuesdays, and Thursdays? You will be paid 30 bits a week. Does this sound fair to you?"

"Sounds fair to me, see you on Monday!"

"Goodbye Spike!"

Spike felt great, he got a job, he was making his own money, he was going to help Applejack and Fluttershy on the future, and everything seemed well. And he passed a house for sale, 500 bits. With the money he will be making he could buy it! He continued down the path until he was on the outskirts of Ponyville, then he saw cottages in the distance, then he opened the door to Fluttershy's house, he walked in, looking for Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy? Where are you?"

Spike walked up stairs, he thought he heard hoof steps, he creaked open the door to Fluttershy's room.

"Hello?" Spike said suspiciously

He saw a box, it looked like it was attempted to be hidden, but half of it was sticking out, he opened the box and came face to face with toys. Sex toys, he blushed, a some of the toys were, _wet_, and they looked like they had been used recently. Spike turned around, he thought he had heard a noise in the closet, he opened the door, and he saw Fluttershy, tears going down her cheeks.

"Fluttershy! What's wrong?" Spike asked, Fluttershy didn't respond, she jumped Spike, and embraced him in a hug. Spike's mouth was muffed by her soft yellow coat, he tried to break free but pony strength was greater than his strength. Fluttershy started crying loudly, putting her head into Spike's chest.

"Fluttershy! What happened! "

Fluttershy continued to cry into Spikes chest, her cries grew softer, until she was just sniffling.

"I'm sorry I'm like this Spike."

"Like what?" Spike asked

"You saw the, _toys_, I'm ashamed of myself. I was, playing with myself you can say."

"Fluttershy, that's completely normal."

"But, still, I have this urge I need to attend to, and masturbating doesn't help. I feel like…" Fluttershy couldn't say it.

"What is it Fluttershy? You can tell me anything you want."

"I-I just want to know what the real thing feels like, I'm a virgin. But I am so afraid that it will hurt."

Spike just thought about what she had just said, she wanted action, and it seemed she had no were to turn, but now that Spike was here, she had a partner.

"Spike, will you be my first?" Fluttershy asked, she was using puppy dog eyes on him, and her cuteness was, well overwhelming, it seemed his heart exploded.

"Well Fluttershy, wouldn't you want a stallion? You know, the, natural way at least?"

"But that means I would have to find one, and anyway, they probably aren't as adorable, and polite as you."

"Fluttershy, if this is really what you want, I can't say =no." Spike said, Fluttershy almost instantly grabbed him and pulled her on top of her they started to kiss. Spikes tongue worked its way into Fluttershy's mouth, he became dominate for a while, but Fluttershy's tongue came up and held his tongue down. Their tongues mingled some more, until Fluttershy broke the kiss. Spike knew what she wanted, he got down, to her already wet pussy, and stuck his tongue inside, he licked every nook and cranny, Fluttershy moaned with pleasure, she was soon to cum, but it would take a lot more work. He found the small bump above her pussy, and he licked hit without stopping, Fluttershy's legs thumped the ground rapidly, the pleasure was so much she couldn't take it, she felt like she was going to unload something, and then her orgasm came, it splatted all over Spike's face, but he wasn't done yet.

"Spike that, felt amazing." Fluttershy said in between breaths.

"Well, I have experience, and we are not done yet." Spike heard Fluttershy giggle, she had a huge grin on her face, and her needs were being tended to. Spike got his member, now fully erect, and rubbed it around her pussy, she moaned with pleasure, he slowly, inserted his cock inside of her. Fluttershy moaned with pain.

"Are you okay?" Spike asked

"It hurts Spike…" Fluttershy replied

"Don't worry, it will feel amazing after a while. Fluttershy gave a nob that said "You may continue." And Spike moved his hips, slow at first, but as he picked up speed, Fluttershy felt all the pain be replaced by pleasure; he was making her warm up intensely, she moaned more and more as Spike's thrusts became harder and faster. She gasped her walls closed on Spike's erection, and she came. Spike didn't stop; her juices were on his cock, it only made his cock slide easily in her pussy. Spike gasped with pleasure, he felt adrenaline rushing through his body, he never felt any better than this before.

"I think I am…" Spike couldn't get the words out, Fluttershy pulled back, and wrapped her mouth around his dick, she bobbed her head up and down, until Spike came, she swallowed every bit of it. Spike fell on her bed, breathing heavily, and passed out. He couldn't stay awake any longer. Fluttershy fell asleep right next to him.


	8. The Natural Way

Dragon in the Cold

Chapter 8

Spike woke up in Fluttershy's soft bed, Fluttershy rolled over in bed when Spike got up, she mumbled in her sleep a little bit, but then he had a flashback of what had happened last night. Spike's green emerald eyes grew small and his eyes widened. What did he do? He shouldn't be fiddling with ponies; everyone was going to be mad at him! Especially Twilight, she would nearly kill him, if she heard about what he has been doing with Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy. He had to stop himself. It was wrong.

He decided that he needed to get away from Ponyville; he might of awoken deep feelings from Pinkie and Fluttershy, if anything the exact same thing would happen with Applejack. He realized that he isn't the same baby dragon that he used to be, he was a bit taller, but he was more matured, well mannered, and probably going through, _heat_, he hated that word. Knowing that he is going through his mating cycle, but how was he able to seduce Pinkie and Fluttershy so easily, he decided to get that thought out of his head, he needed to get away from Ponyville, and live a natural life, like the way he was supposed to. He found a pencil and paper on a side table, and wrote a goodbye note, he put it on the side table so Fluttershy would notice it. He grabbed a map, not just of Equestria but of the country's surrounding it.

He walked down the steps of Fluttershy's house; he opened the wood door, and started down a dirt path. Turned left, and headed through the tall grasses of a meadow, some scattered purple and yellow flowers, he then found the Everfree forest, his friends had always told him that it was really dangerous in there, but he never saw anything harmful, he entered the almost jungle forest, and started to walk through the denseness of the dark and lonely looking trees. He had plans, he knew that there were no female dragons in Equestria, so he had plans to _leave _Equestria, if he wanted a good and natural life, finding a mate was the first thing to do. He really didn't want to leave his job, but it seemed the only thing to do.

Fluttershy woke up cold, the blankets were messed up, and Spike was gone, where would that dragon go at this hour? He probably left for work already, but it was a Saturday, he doesn't have work today. She turned her head and saw a note on the side table she stood in front of the wood table and read it.

_Dear Fluttershy,_

_I have been going through my mating cycle, and it seems I am, well able to seduce mares into intercourse, I can't have sex with ponies, it is not the way things are meant to be. I cannot go around, loving mares! It just seems, unnatural. You can let Twilight and the others know if you wish, but please do not waste your time looking for me. I hope you'll understand. I mostly have plans to leave Equestria, out of this country, I have a good chance at finding my own species, and mate. I am going through heat, and, I need my species. Not ponies. Please tell my boss, Gentle, that I will not be attending to the spa anymore. Thank you. _

_With best wishes, signing off, Spike._

Fluttershy read the letter over and over; her expression changed drastically each time she read it. When she read it for the seventh time, tears weld up in her eyes. Spike was gone, the only nice dragon she only knew. She sat on her wooden floor, thinking about all the times they had spent together, from when he and Twilight first arrived here, until, last night. He was right, they shouldn't of had sex, it was wrong. But they had been friends for so long, why couldn't they just be friends? It was, however, expected, that these things would happen. He is, the only dragon in Ponyville, and he might get lonely, not having someone to open up to widely, or have a happy loving relationship. She did understand, and this day was going to come soon, she didn't know it would come this soon. She decided to inform her friends about this, they need to find Spike, because this might be very dangerous.

Spike was still finding his way through the dense forest, he had traveled about 5 miles from Fluttershy's cottage, and it was probably time to start finding a place to sleep. Spike continued for about 45 minutes, he came across a tree with very thick leaves; no rain would be able to hit the ground. Spike knew how to find food in the wild, luckily their seemed to be a strawberry bush only a 5 minute walk from his tree. When he got there, he got inside the bush, and got every single berry from the bush, he started to walk back through the dense forest, and he found his tree and started using a green leaf to clean the berries. He needed to eat little, maybe two or three; he didn't want to lose his supply of, about a basket full of berries. He started to eat one, it was juicy and fresh, he had never had a strawberry before, but he knew what they looked like. He popped another triangle red bumpy berries in to his mouth, he felt satisfied at two berries. He stood up and collected some sticks and stones, he made a circle and put a triangle of sticks in between, he was making a fire pit, he needed warmth, and he knew how cold it got in the forest. The sun was starting to set, when it was pitch black, Spike would use his breath to start the fire. He watched the sun go down slowly; he wondered what everypony was doing right now.

Fluttershy flew up to a cloud, there was a sleeping cyan Pegasus with a rainbow mane, it was Rainbow Dash, the fastest flyer in Ponyville. Fluttershy woke her up, and told her about Spike's disappearance Rainbow Dash realized the importance of this, she knew how dangerous the Everfree forest was.

The two mares then flew over to Sugercube Corner, Pinkie Pie, as usual was baking. She turned around and smiled at her friends visit. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash wasted no time telling Pinkie Pie about Spike's disappearance, Pinkie read the letter quickly, and she seemed sad, at least her mane was still puffy and bright pink. The three mares raced over to the dress boutique, the fancy purple building didn't have many customers, which was good. Rarity greeted her friends as they walked in. Fluttershy again explained about Spike's disappearance. They couldn't get Twilight, so the headed up to the number one athlete's house, Applejack. Fluttershy told the same thing as the others, Applejack eyes widened, and she said she would do it. But it was worth a try to talk to Twilight.

"Hey, um, Twilight, how are you holding up?" Fluttershy asked

For the first time in months, they got a response from Twilight.

"Fine, but I am still angry at all of you. I really like Spike and you had to take him away from me!" Twilight said, the 5 mares started to here soft sobs, they decided they had no time to comfort Twilight, Spike could be anywhere. When they reached the Everfree forest, Applejack had a plan.

"I reckon we split up into groups, everyone agree?" Applejack asked, she got nods from all the ponies.

"Well, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash, ya'll stick together, and Pinkie, Rarity ya'll stay toghether. Fluttershy and Rainbow, look for signs of Spike or fire, he can start fire to keep him warm. Rarity and Pinkie ya'll can patrol the ground, I'll go alone. Everyone agree?"

All the ponies replied saying they agreed, they departed and they set out to go look for Spike.

Night had come, it was dark, but the moonlight helps him see, and he could see in the dark, thanks to his dragon eyes. He blew on the wood that he had made into a fireplace, he blew green fire, and eventually it caught on fire. Spike had a green fire going; it wasn't big, not small, and just right. He ate one more berry, and then he curled up next to the fire, so his back was against the fire, he closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

Spike woke with a startle, he thought he heard wings flapping, it was probably just a bird, but his anxiety kicked in, and he thought Fluttershy might be coming to find him. He quickly but out the fire, now just a low flame with a faint glow. He was now wide awake, he stared at the moon. He must have been staring at it for 5 minutes, when he saw an object fly past the moonlight, fast. It was a lost Pegasus, or Fluttershy was looking for him, he climbed up his oak tree, he hid himself in the leaves so Fluttershy wouldn't see him. It seemed Fluttershy, or whoever that was had passed, time slowly went by, about 10 minutes later he heard a twig break, he looked down on the ground and it was, Applejack. It seems that Fluttershy had contacted her friends. He remembered that Twilight said that dragons could do spells, but it was much more difficult…

FLASHBACK

"Hey Spike!" Twilight asked  
"Yeah?" Spike replied

"I just figured out that dragons can do magic, want to give it a try?"

"Would I ever!"

The two sat a table, Twilight began to lecture Spike about a invisibility spell. _This is beyond boring._ Spike thought to himself. Twilight went on about focusing about nothing, just the spell; she said to: "Picture yourself, and then make yourself disappear. A small sparkle should appear in your hand, just touch where your heart is, and you will be, invisible." Twilight said, but no matter how Spike tried, he couldn't get it. He felt defeat.

"Oh don't worry, Spike, it isn't something to obsess about." Twilight said, her voice seemed to fade away as he was snapped back into reality.

He was still in the tree, Applejack found an odd way of finding stones, she questioned if Spike was nearby or not.

"Spike, ya their? Don't worry we won't harm ya." Applejack said, but it did not sound reassuring to Spike. Spike thought about what Twilight said a couple years back. Spike thought of himself, and slowly, he faded in his mind. He opened his eyes; there was a soft warm feeling on his hand. He looked at his hand; he saw a light green sparkle. He gasped, he had casted a spell. Unfortunately, Applejack heard the gasp, she turned her head, she did not see Spike, but she saw a green glow.

"Spike is that you? Come down here! Don't make me buck you down!" Applejack said, her voice snapped Spike back into reality, he was about to put his hand on his beating heart, to make himself turn complete gone, but whole tree shook, and Spike fell, he hit the hard wood branches, he hit the grass, hard. Just meters away from Applejack.

"There you are- W-What are you doing?" Applejack said as her mouth hung agape at Spike's spell in his hand.

"Hiding." He said with a grin on his face. He contacted his hand to his chest, he felt his heartbeat. Then his eyes went white, he saw Applejack, but she looked around dumbfounded. Spike looked at his hands, but, his hands were gone! He ran to his left, breaking a twig, Applejack turned her heat in Spike general direction. And sprinted towards him, he dodged, and she slipped and fell.

"Why you no good, get over here right now! Do you know how much trouble you've caused! Fluttershy is crying a river! She cares for you! And you just decide to walk OFF!" Applejack said, the last word she screamed was so loud, Spike thought he had lost his hearing for a while, he just heard an ongoing ping, but it seemed Applejack knew where he was. He slowly tried to crawl away, but then he saw his legs. He was visible again! Applejack but a hoof on his chest he couldn't move, he heard more hoof steps, he saw Rarity and Pinkie Pie emerge from the forest, and he saw Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, Fluttershy's eyes were red.

"You're coming with us, now." Applejack said in a stern steady voice."

"Let me go, or I'll scorch you were I stand."

"How? You can only produce flames that send letters off." Applejack replied, she was right though, he thought about the invisibility spell, could he so another spell, but lethal? He thought of fire, lots of it, he then felt another warm feeling on his claw; a red small sparkle was in his hand. Applejack and the other ponies gasped. Spike was going to release it onto Applejack, he did, but Rarity produced a force field that protected the orange mare.

"Darling, how did you, do that?" Rarity asked

"Well I always have tricks up my sleeve." Spike said, and he thought he could do lots of things, as long as he thought about it correctly. "Now you better let me go or I'll burn your cutie mark right off!" Spike said harshly. Applejack and the others gasped, Applejack took her hoof off his chest, and he jumped up, and ran into the forest, hopefully in the direction of Glascow, the country with most dragons.

_Until next chapter…_

**A:N Hey, another chapter done, and some of you are probably wondering what country is Glascow? Well it is a small country, but it is located North from Equestria, there are maps you know. Anyways, I will continue working o this story for a long time, stick around. Reviews are always nice, but please no hating, if you want to hate or troll, just say what you didn't like. Everyone says I need more detail, and I am putting detail in, so if someone could help me, because, I'm new to this Fan Fiction stuff, that would be nice. **


	9. A New Found Love

Dragon in the Cold

Chapter 9

Spike sprinted as fast as he could through the forest, his steps began to slow down to a run, and then he was jogging, until he was at a steady walking speed. He started how he could get to Glascow faster, a speed spell? Maybe, but he was sure the mares wouldn't follow him for a while, they now knew he could cast spells, he was a threat. He found a cave, it seemed empty, and it was small, almost like a nook, only about 20feet by 30 feet. It was a perfect place to take a break from traveling. He also decided to do some spell practice; after all he was an armature, he did a process of thinking of something he would want, and it would be a spell, if possible. He thought of fire, and the fire spell came to life in his claws. He aimed his claw at a wall, he put energy in his claw, and then the fire sprayed out of his hand, like a shower, only thicker, and hotter. But he wanted more, throw able fire? He still had the spell in his hand; he acted like he was throwing a ball, and thought of a small ball fire coming out of his hand. It did as he commanded, and a ball of fire hit the wall, making a small explosion even!

As Spike practiced his new found abilities, he was able to cast spells faster, almost instantly, able to focus more on the spell than surroundings. He loved this, he was casting magic! It would be easy to survive on his own now, he gathered some sticks from the forest and made a small fire in the cave, and read the map on the cold stone floor.

"It seems that I am 12 miles from the boundary. I guess I traveled more than I thought." Spike said to himself. He heard a noise, and then a few pebbles fell in front of the cave entrance. Spike felt anger rush through his body. _Why can't they realize this is for the better? _He thought to himself. He casted the fire spell in his claw, and walked out of the cave. There was a, _dragon_. The dragon had red scales, and a black stripe running down the chest. The dragon was his size, had black, lower, and duller scales, big light pink eyes like jewels, a red tail, and a smaller nose. Best of all it was a _female _dragon. Spike only gasped, he was amazed. The other dragon only blushed; she had a big bright smile.

"Um, hi." The dragon said giggling blushing with curiosity for Spike

"You, but there is not any feminine dragons in Equestria thought, why are you here?" Spike asked

"Well, I guess I got a little lost, say, what's your name?" The shy dragon asked

"My names Spike, what's yours?" Spike asked

"My name is Endeen, how old are you?" Endeen asked

"Well, I'm 15, still relatively small." Spike said blushing

"Well, I'm 15 to." Endeen replied

Endeen stepped closer. "Well, Spike, maybe we should stick together, you know?" Spike didn't show it but he thought that a rainbow appeared over his head.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea, I could maybe show you some tricks."

"Like what?" Endeen asked

"Well, I figured out a day ago how to cast spells. I could teach you a thing or two."

"Wow Spike! I didn't know dragons can cast spells!"

"Yeah let's get in the cave; it looks like it's going to rain." Spike said, they entered the cave, and if on cue, rain started to sprinkle, and then pound harshly against the ground. They sat on the stone floor together for warmth.

"Well Spike, why don't you show me a spell?" Endeen said eager to see what Spike had in mind.

"Sure, here is a little fire one I have been working on." Spike said, as he did the appropriate steps to get the small red glow in his right claw, he made fire appear in his hand and he put it in font of Endeen's face. She gasped at the spell.

"Wow, how do you do that?"

"Well, I was introduced to it a couple years back. It wouldn't work, but yesterday I tried it and it just suddenly worked, except it was invisibility.

"Wow." Endeen said, she yawned and cuddled up to Spike. "I think I'm going to get some sleep."

"Would you like a fire to keep you warm? I still have some sticks."

"No, your warmth his good enough, she snuggled closer to him, Spike realized that she was probably lonely as well. He snuggled back, he finally found someone he could love. The two small dragons lay, Spike held Endeen in his arms, and Spike soon fell asleep. Spike felt the warmth of Endeen; she felt the warmth of Spike. They were both conferrable and didn't want to move.

Spike felt like he slept for minutes, but he heard a faint distance voice. It sounded elegant, was it, no Rarity? It had to be, that means the others were still on his tail. Fortunately the rain had stopped. He walked near the entrance of the cave; he saw all 5 mares, looking in every nook and cranny, he made sure he was hidden. They finally spotted the cave on the mountain side. Applejack pointed it out, the 5 mares started heading towards the path that lead to the cave. Spike ran over to Endeen and shook her awake.

"Hey wake up"

She moaned. "5 more minutes."

"No we need to go now, I am being chased, we need to move" This snapped Endeen back into reality, they raced out of the cave, and went up the path higher up the mountain.

Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rarity ran up the path, Fluttershy and Rainbow Das were flying at a steady speed to be in talking distance with the others.

"I think I saw Spike." Rainbow Dash said "and, someone else." She tried to identify who it was, but she couldn't put her hoof on it. Spike made a turn into a rocky valley, the others followed still, about a 300 feet behind Spike, and his, companion. Applejack saw the, whoever that is, and wanted to know what's up. Spike was getting closer to the Equestria boundary; he made a turn and stopped. Applejack and the others went around the corner and stopped, Spike and his friend were at the top of the mountain.

"Stop their Spike, but before what happens, who is your friend?"

Spike turns around. "She is Endeen, the only female dragon in Equestria." Spike said as he winked at the ponies. The mares didn't believe it, Spike found himself a mate.

Endeen turned around, she was blushing heavily. The mares started at her, she had black spikes running down her spine, a red body, a black stripe down her chest, and deep pink eyes. Her spikes were a little bit duller and smaller than Spike's, but they looked pretty cute together. Spike suddenly had a light blue sparkle in his right claw. "Don't make me do this." He shot off a warning shot; electricity hit the ground, the ponies backed up in amazement. Spike now had a moving ball of electricity in his right claw, the glow reflected off his green emerald eyes. Spike had a idea how to escape.

"C'mon Spike, you wouldn't your own friends, would ya?" Applejack said

"Oh don't worry Applejack; he just is trying to find a way out of this situation, he even though there really isn't one." Rarity whispered into Applejack's ear.

Spike had a crazy idea, but it might work. He focused all thought, his eyes turned red with bloodshot, he was attempting to do the impossible, but finally both is claws had something floating in them. In his right claw, a black circle, with a glowing green outline. And in his left claw, another black circle, but it was outlined in a red glow, he turned around facing the mountain side, and shot the green spell towards the ground, when it hit, it made a black oval in the ground. He then shot the red circle at the ground a few feet in front of him, another oval appeared, but this time it was light blew. Spike jumped through, and he was suddenly on the ground, safely. Endeen did the same. Spike closed the ovals with his magic, and the 5 ponies were left on the mountain dumbfounded at what Spike had just done.

"Well, I guess Spikey does have lots of tricks up his sleeve." Pinkie Pie said looking very glum

"Aw cheer up Pinkie, we'll catch him, and then he'll be reminded about how good life is in Ponyville."

That didn't help Pinkie, she lay on the ground, her mane went straight, and she cried heavily. Her friends came over to comfort her.

"Pinkie there is nothing to be ashamed of, we will catch him, and don't you worry." It didn't help Pinkie; she needed to tell what she did with Spike. Pinkie told them that she seduced Spike, and that she really cared for him. She was expected to be hated upon, but she wasn't.

"Oh don't worry darling, something at least similar like this would happen, I mean, a polite, gentle, kind, dragon his spending a month with you! Who would resist that temptation?" Pinkie calmed down a little from that remark. Rarity had a point. Pinkie was also a little jealous that Spike had found someone, in which he would probably have sexual relations with. She grew a little angry that Pinkie was still looking for that special pony, and Spike already found his mate. She stood up, her mane turned a brighter color of pink, and it puffed back to its original form. Applejack led the ponies down the mountain; they decided if they were going to catch Spike, they needed more help. So they planned to heed back to Ponyville for some rest.

Spike and Endeen ran for miles, they stopped at a nearby tree; probably the only tree for miles, Spike looked at his map, still 10 miles until he got to Glascow. Endeen broke the silence.

"Thanks for letting me stick around." Endeen said in between breaths

"Well, I'm just happy to see a familiar face around." Spike replied, the sun was started to set, Spike stood up on his toes, and broke some branches off the tree, grabbed some stone's from nearby, and started getting set up to build a fire, he did the same technique when he was alone in the forest. He blew some fire on it, and the fire started. Endeen stared deep in the fire, not moving, or blinking. Spike snapped his claws in front of her face.

"Hey, you alright?" Spike asked, immediately Endeen blushed when she was snapped back into reality.

"Yeah, I was just, dreaming…" Endeen replied

"About what?"

"Well, sort of, don't get mad at me, but you…"

"Well, it's fine to talk about, I mean people dream about me all the time." Endeen chuckled at this, well it was a different kind of dream. Endeen scooted closer to Spike; their noses were centimeters away from each other.

"I, just think that I'm…" Endeen couldn't get the words out of her mouth. "In love, with you." Endeen blushed. "I know it's stupid isn't it?"

"No, that's fine, to tell you the truth, I love you too." Endeen started to lean in for a kiss, Spike leaned in, they held the kiss for a couple of seconds, Spike started to move his tongue in her mouth. But she wanted to be dominating in their tongue war. They tongue wrestled for some time until Spike finally broke the kiss.

"That was my first kiss Spike, and it was amazing."

"Yeah, any other first's you want to get out of the way?"

Endeen didn't respond, she only touched Spike on the chest, and slowly moved down, until she reached her destination. Two scales started to let his erection pop through. She rubbed it; slowly up and down, she lowered her head, and started to lick the tip of Spike's fully erect cock. Spike let out small moans of pleasure, Endeen felt like a natural at this sort of thing. She moved deeper on his member, until she engulfed his entire dick in her mouth. She slowly bobbed her head, Spike gasped loudly, Endeen pulled her head away, and she began to ask: "Spike are you okay-" she was interrupted when Spike went over the edge, and he came, got on her face. She stood there and took it, some got in her mouth, she didn't like the taste, but the simple texture, the gooey feeling, the saltiness, just made her go crazy. Spike just sat up looking at the sky, breathing heavily. It was time for Endeen's turn. Endeen got into position, Spike used his cock and rubbed it around her wet pussy, he slowly inserted his cock slowly inside her, she let out a gasp, and it hurt her.

"Spike, it hurts." Endeen said

"I know, just live through it, after a while it feels amazing!" Spike replied

Spike continued, moving his dick deeper and deeper in her pussy, Endeen felt all the pain fade away, she couldn't even think, the pleasure she was getting was too great. Her walls closed on Spike's member, he pulled out, she gasped and her orgasmic juices came out, most of it got on Spike's dragonhood. Endeen fell on the grass, panting very heavily; she looked deep into Spike's eyes.

"Thank, you." Endeen said, she fell asleep. Spike walked over to her and lay right next to her, the fire wouldn't keep her warm enough. Spike closed his eyes as he faded away to sleep.

_Until next chapter…_

**A:N Remember guys, at least one new chapter a day, so stick around, and don't wait weeks! The character "Endeen" IS made up. There was no female dragon, so I made one up. The name Endeen came from ancient Chinese dragon names, I studied it for a year, and decided it was the best name. As for her appearance, she looks slightly different than Spike, but she still has major changes. She is a little bit shorter; her spikes are duller than and not as tall as his, her tail isn't as long, and she has a red body, a black striped running down her chest, black spikes, and deep pink eyes. If someone could do fan art, that would be great! I have big plans for this fiction and it's far from over!**


	10. A Mare's Freedom

Dragon in the Cold

Chapter 10

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash had already started flying South, back to Ponyville. Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie trotted home through the dense forest. They were heading South towards Ponyville.

"Why do you think Spike wants to get away from us so badly?" Pinkie asked breaking the silence

"Well, he is just going through a faze, he thinks that he needs to be with other dragons, but he really doesn't. He will figure that out sooner or later." Rarity replied, trying to calm Pinkie down. Rarity realized that Pinkie really did like Spike; she never knew they had such a good connection. Pinkie trotted, her head was hanging low.

"Eh Pinkie, lift yer head up! Spike is fine! We don't want ya to run into a tree do ya?" Applejack said trying to get Pinkie Pie out of her slump state. The 5 ponies continued their way back, Applejack had a good sense of direction, and she knew how to find shortcuts. They traveled for another 6 hours before they saw Ponyville.

"Well, welcome home." Rarity said, she was eager to take a bath.

"Yep, Pinkie wants me to take ya home? We will be going after Spike, but with more Pegasus, so we can find them." Applejack said, Pinkie didn't answer, she just nodded. Rarity departed from the group, heading back towards her home. Applejack led Pinkie to her home. Pinkie went inside, and thanked Applejack for walking her home. Applejack left Sugercube Corner; there was one mare that could catch Spike. And she needs to talk to her.

Spike woke up, Endeen was sleeping soundly on Spike's stomach, Spike slowly got up, trying to be as quiet as possible, and lay her head on the soft green grass. Spike stretched, yawned a little. He was surprised his pony friends didn't catch up to him. Friends? They were not accepting the fact that Spike needs to move on; this _was _the way things were supposed to be. Spike blew more fire into the fire pit, to keep Endeen warm. He left to go get some food. He walked out of the meadow, about half a mile ahead was tree land, if he could find some more berry bushes, they could have more food for themselves. Spike entered the forest, there were pine trees and a bit of snow here and there, he walked for another 5 minutes, he then saw a bush with blue dots on it. A blueberry bush! He harvested all the blue berries, and started to head back to camp. He reached the meadow again and saw Endeen, starting to stretch. When Spike got a couple feet closer she smile and headed towards him to help carry the berries.

"Thanks for helping me carry these berries." Spike said when they were back under the tree.

"Well, I do whatever I can to help. You did give me a fun time last night." Endeen said sexily smiling; Spike blushed and put his claw behind his hand.

"Yeah, I guess that was, fun." Spike replied

"Hey I have a question, who were those ponies that tried to follow us?" Endeen asked

"Well, they are my friends, I used to live in Ponyville, and I guess you can say, that I am going through heat, and I can't mate with mares, you know? So I set out to find one of my own species. And I found you. It makes me really happy when I am with you." Spike answered, he sat on the ground, he thought about all the good times they had together, he sighed, he loved Twilight, but he couldn't. This was the right thing to do. Endeen recognized the look on his face, if he was sad, she was sad. She sat down next to him, but her claw around him to comfort him.

"I just miss them, they were really nice friends. But they need to understand that it is dangerous for me to be in a village."

"I understand, but don't worry, I'm here." Endeen said

The two dragons sat next to each other under the tree, the wind was picking up, was their another storm coming in? Suddenly they heard thunder, and then lightning was seen striking down somewhere. Spike stood up, and held his claw up to bring Endeen up. The two walked from the tree, and headed down the meadow, looking for a better place to take shelter.

"You think there is a cave around here?" Endeen asked

"Probably, we just need to keep walking. So, where were you heading when we ran into each other?" Spike asked.

"Well, I was born 15 years ago, me and my parents spent time together a lot. It was really happy times. But one day, they went out flying to look for food, I watched them fly away. When they were a half of a mile away, lightning struck both of them. I cried for days, and I lived in that cave, I found jewels and ate those, and when I was 14, I decided to leave. I traveled for a year, and, I saw light coming from a cave. I came closer, but then you came out of that cave. And, I guess that's how we met. And I am really glad we did."

"Wow, I'm so sorry that your parents are gone. So you just set out in a random direction and took off?" Spike asked.

"Yep, I've been on my own since then" Endeen said answering Spike's questions. The two got into a rocky area, Spike helped Endeen around and over the rocks, they found a cave, it looked empty, about 15 feet by 20 feet. Plenty of room for them. When they got inside, it started to rain. All the branches Spike spotted were soaking wet, they couldn't start a fire now.

"Well I hope your warm, because I won't be able to start a fire, all the sticks outside are soaked." Spike said.

"Well we can always sleep together you know…"

Spike thought he knew where this was heading…

Applejack walked through the streets, she didn't have any plans to go back to Sweet Apple Acres, and she needed to see somepony that would get Spike, out of his funk. Applejack walked another couple of blocks and she was at her destination. She walked up the stone path, and knocked on the door to the library. She heard nothing, and the door was magically sealed. Applejack was tired of Twilights pouting. She backed away from the door, she thought about what she was going to do. Strength or magic? She shook the comparison out of her head, and ran full speed at Twilights door. She put her hoofs in front of her, and barged the door off its hinges, and broke into the library. But now she had a whole new challenge ahead of her, how would she bail Twilight out of house arrest? She walked to the left corner of the main room, she saw white floating box, it was Celestia's camera to monitor Twilight. Applejack stared into it, thinking of how to get Celestia's attention.

"Uh, princess? Spike has, abandoned Ponyville, and we need Twilights help to get Spike back. Can you come here?" Applejack asked, minutes went by, at about 15 minutes a poof of white smoke appeared in the middle of the room. Celestia was here.

"I see what you are asking, Twilight has 12 days of house arrest left, and then she will be let go. So yes, she can help you. But it is up to you to persuade her to come out and help you." Celestia said, and with that she disappeared, she must have been busy. Applejack started walking towards the wood staircase that led to her bedroom; she continued up the stairs and was in front of the purple door. Applejack slowly opened the door. And saw Twilight in her bed, asleep, dried tissues were everywhere, and she looked so thin. Applejack walked slowly towards her bed. She put a hoof on her neck, and gently shook her awake.

"Princess… I didn't mean it…" Twilight mumbled in her sleep. Applejack continued to gently shake her awake.

"W-What! Applejack! What are you going here? How did you get in?" Twilight yelled

"Never mind that, Spike ran away! He is miles away from Ponyville, he also, uh…" Applejack couldn't get the last part out.

"What?" Twilight asked annoyed that her mid-day nap was interrupted.

"Well, he kind of, found a female dragon, who is, same size, same age…" Applejack backed away a little, she was expecting Twilight to be mad. Twilight only looked at the ground; she thought he had lost him.

"Well, can we go find him, please?" Twilight asked softly, tears were running down her purple cheeks.

"Of course sugar cube, we'll leave again in two days, are friends have been helping us, it just wasn't complete without ya. Glad your back Twi."  
"So, am I released early then?" Twilight asked

"Well yes you are, you can go buy books, or whatever ya do. I got to go assist the Apple family. See ya later Twilight."

"Bye…" Twilight said, she felt awful, knowing that her friend, her _dragon_, was out there, with someone else. She thought they were a couple, he must of not of enjoyed the times they spent together. She thought he liked her, she thought they had there moment. She would not let this dragon get in the way of her Spike! She would go with her friends and stop at nothing to get her Spikey Wikey back. She lay her head back on her pillow, sighed, and slowly fell back to asleep. Two days passed and the 6 ponies set out on their quest for Spike.

Spike thought he knew what Endeen was going to attempt. But surprisingly, he was wrong, she looked so tired and beat, that she put her head on his chest, and fell asleep. Spike gently rubbed her back, trying to help her get a better sleep, she was warm, he was warm, and together they were hot. Spike put his head against the wall, and slowly drifted to sleep. He dreamed he was floating through space, so relaxing, nothing was going on. He floated for what seemed like hours, then there was a bright light, everything was shaking, he was suddenly being absorbed into the white light, he covered his eyes, and he gained sigh, Endeen was in front of him, shaking him awake, trying to talk to him, but he wouldn't wake up.

"Spike, I saw something fly over. Can you take a look?" Endeen asked

"Yeah, of course." Spike said, he was till half asleep, he casted an electric spell, the light blue sparkle glowed in his hands, he exited the cave and had a look around. It seemed safe; maybe it was just a big bird or something. Suddenly he got kicked in the chest; he fell on the ground, he saw white for a second, then he got his vision back to look at his attacker. She had lightly tinted silver mane and tail, blue body, a magician hat and cape with stars and moons on it. It was Trixie, she had resurfaced after she ran away after Twilight beat her in a magic contest.

"Trixie what the-"Spike started

"The great and powerful Trixie is not pleased with you. Trixie has been looking for dragon scales for a new trick, to get Trixie's career back up. You're scales are perfect. I am sure you will agree, would you not?"

"Let me go Trixie your crazy!" Spike said as he struggled. Trixie only pushed her hoof down order on his chest; Spike realized that his right claw was free.

"Trixie thanks you for you volunteering." Her horn glowed and a sharp knife came into sight. Spike casted the fire spells in his hand, and grabbed Trixie's leg, burning some of her fur. She yelped in pain as she backed away. She looked up, anger as pure as day was in her eyes.

"YOU do NOT DO THAT to TRIXIE!" She screamed she shot a ball of energy; it hit Spike and knocked him back. Endeen watched in horror, her friend was fighting off another pony. And she was completely horrified that this mare wanted to skin Spike, _alive_.

"You fool! Your magic is weak!" Trixie yelled

Spike shot a fire bolt at her, she got hit on her chest, he then attempted lightning to hit her on her head, she made a protective bubble to deflect his attempted strike. She shot a ball of energy, time seemed to slow down. What was going on? He had one chance, he got a purple glowing light in his hand, he held his hand up, a wall of see through purple went in front of him, time sped up and the energy ball merely disappeared into thin air. Spike took the forcefieled down, and shot a strong lightning bolt through his arm and out his claw; he felt electricity coursing through his veins, Trixie was taking all hits, unable to focus enough to cast a protective spell. Spike's magic finally reached her brain, and her brain was fried, she fell to the ground, she started to, burn? Suddenly huge 200 feet tall flames scorched out of her heart. He thought he saw a pony rushing up those. But then the flames disappeared. Spike fell on one knee, breathing heavily. Endeen rushed to his side.

"Spike, that was, amazing!" Endeen exclaimed

"Endeen... I-I need to take a nap." Spike said, he fell to the ground passed out, he was still breathing. Endeen chuckled, Spike used a lot of energy to defend them, and she picked him up, and carried him back to the cave. This time she lay down first and Spike rested his head on her chest. Endeen let out a sigh of relief, she lay her head back, and finally got some good sleep. She loved Spike, and hopefully he would love her to, until the end.


	11. Kidnapped

Dragon in the Cold

Chapter 11

Twilight Sparkle woke up; it was her first day of being free from house arrest. Applejack told her and her friends to meet them at Sugercube Corner. She also said to bring whatever supplies you would need. Twilight packed some romance novels, a couple Daring Doo books for Rainbow Dash, 5 ounces of hay and bread separate. She packed a purple sleeping bag, boots, and a coat in case the weather gets chilly. She opened the door and stepped outside, breathing in the fresh spring air. She locked the door and started trotting towards Sugercube Corner.

When Twilight reached to the bakery, it seems all of her friends were already there. They were gathered around the map. Twilight immediately joined the conversation.

"Okay, I saw Spike at the top of Scup Mountain, he casted that spell, and ran through the meadow. We should head back there, but go around the mountain, to get to the meadow. They are probably camping somewhere like a cave. And if we need to-"Applejack tried to finish.

"Wait, wait, did you say Spike casted a spell?" Twilight asked

"Yeah I suppose so, we all saw him do it. It seemed he shot an oval to the ground, then an another oval in front of him, he jumped through, and he was at the ground, safe and sound." Applejack replied

"I remember teaching him that he can cast spells, he never got the hang of it. I guess he just figured it out, and he is doing the same technique, just thinking about different things." Twilight said

"Well, like I was saying, Spike now has these powers, so he is a threat to all of us. If he is threatening to hurt any of us, I don't like it, but, we will have to proceed with defense." Applejack said

All the ponies nodded in agreement, except for Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie, they didn't like the idea so much, and no pony did. But it was the only thing they could do.

"Well let's head out! Let's go find Spike and his, uh friend!" Rainbow Dash said enthusiastically.

"Oh yeah, what about his new, friend? What will we do with her?" Applejack asked, looking into all the ponies' eyes, when she met Twilights it looked like she had an idea. "Do ya have an idea Twi?" Applejack asked.

"Well yeah, we need Spike, and I'm afraid this female dragon might turn out to be a problem."

"Well how do you recommend we get rid of her?"

"I can teleport her away, and then erase Spike's memory of her teleporting away."

"You sure Twi?" Applejack asked

"Yes I am, unless there are any other plans."

There were no more. "Alright, well that's the best we got, everypony, let's get saddled up and start heading North. " Applejack said, all the ponies gathered up their supplies and put it in there saddlebags, the six left Sugercube Corner. The mares trotted the same path as they did, Applejack led the group. They reached Everfree forest. They continued to trot for hours, when they saw the mountain where Spike had casted his spell.

"Alright, we just need to go around this mountain." Applejack said

"No problem." Twilight replied instantly. She was gone in a flash, where had she gone? Soon the other 5 ponies were at the other side of the mountain, joining Twilight.

"Wow Twilight! What did you do, exactly? Rainbow Dash asked

"I used a teleportation spell, then teleported you guys here." Twilight replied answering RD's question.

The 5 ponies found the meadow quickly, and started to trot through it, night had fell quickly, and the ponies had to stop and make camp. They started a fire and they all sat by it, telling stories and eating warm bread. Then they heard a noise, like a, _explosion_, Twilight looked in the direction, and saw fire, going 200 feet in the air.

"What in tarnation is that?" Applejack asked, all the ponies stood agape at this, and then, it looked like, a pony was running up the fire, a blue unicorn with a light silver mane. Was it, Trixie? All the other ponies looked at it, theirs mouths agape.

"Well, I think I know where Spike is…" Fluttershy said. The ponies stomped out the fire, hoping whoever was up there did not see them.

Spike woke up randomly, he was lying on Endeen's chest, and he quietly got up and walked to the cave entrance. The burnet body of Trixie lay in front of the cave. He thought about her, he never liked her, but not enough to kill her. But she wanted to skin them alive! Self-defense was the best way. He leaned against the cave side, looking up in the starry night sky. It had been about 4 days since his last encounter with his old friends, but he couldn't help it, he missed them dearly.

Something caught his eye, about 2 miles back was a fire, he stared at it for about 30 seconds, and the fire suddenly went out. What was going on? He knew that there were some goats that would camp out a lot of the times here. It was probably just goats. He stared at where the fire used to be, he felt something tap him on his back. He fell forward in surprise. It was only Endeen.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Endeen asked

"No, I just, woke up I guess." Spike said, he left out the part about the fire, Endeen would probably jump to conclusions and thought that someone was coming for them again.

"Well, I'm going to go back to sleep." Endeen replied as she walked back into the cave yawning. Spike got up, and leaned against the wall again. Once he was sure Endeen was asleep, he was going to find out who these people were, just to make sure. With his good vision in dark, he was able to navigate easily towards through the rocks. He continued to walk towards were the fire was. There were some bushes, but he did not need them, he used his invisibility spell, and walked quietly towards were the campfire was. He walked the 2 miles invisible. He found Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Twilight? What was she doing here? Had it been three months already? They all sat quietly around a burnt campfire.

"Fluttershy, do you really think Spike is up there?" RD asked

"Well, who else could it be, this is where we last saw him." Fluttershy replied

"Well, am I the only one who thought they saw a pony soul in that fire?" Twilight asked

All the ponies shook their heads; apparently they saw a disembodied pony soul. Spike wondered, how long have they been here? He must have only been asleep for ten minutes, they couldn't be her long. He needed to go back to the cave, he needed to get Endeen and run, but when he tried to back up, he stepped on a twig, it snapped under his wait. Shit, he thought.

All the ponies' heads turned.

"Who's there?" Applejack said angrily, Spike of course didn't answer Applejack used all of her years of apple bucking to kick the bush, her hoofs connected to Spike's chest, he got knocked back, the wind was knocked out of him. Being kicked in the chest by the best athlete in Ponyville, it's going to hurt. Spike heard cracking, she broke some of his ribs. Son of a… he thought.

"Well I definitely hit something." Applejack said to her friends she went around the bush to see, nothing. Spike was still invisible. But he was gasping for air, Applejack rushed over and pinned him where she thought he was. Spike turned visible again, he finally got some air back into his lungs, he opened his eyes. Shit, he was surrounded by ponies.

"Now I was only doing what was necessary Spike." Applejack said. She was going to attempt to knock him out, so it would be easier to carry his body back to Ponyville that way. She started to bring her hoof down, but adrenaline shot through Spike's body, he caught her hoof.

"I don't think that's…" Spike coughed "a good idea…" Spike said. Applejack was stunned, a small dragon just held up the strongest athlete in Ponyville. Spike was still holding up AJ's hoof, no matter how hard she tried, Spike always got the best. He casted a fire spell, and started to hurt Applejack.

"Ouch, what the hay Spike!" Applejack yelled her voice echoed through the forest.

Spike backed up quickly, he was now 15 feet away from the ponies. He was about to speak when Rainbow Dash flew over and pinned him to the ground, his adrenaline had worn off, and he couldn't move, he couldn't even cast a spell.

"Where do you think you're going?" RD said harshly

Blood was coming from Spike's mouth, his eyes rolled back into his head, but he was still breathing. Rainbow Dash hit him too hard, and probably knocked the living daylight out of him

"Rainbow! Did ya get Spike-"Applejack saw the body of the dragon, at least he was still breathing, barely.

"Oh my! Rainbow Dash! Why did you do that?" Twilight yelled, with tears running down her cheeks.

"Um, well, you see. I don't know I thought this is what I was supposed to do!" RD said

"Twilight and Rainbow calm down, good news is, we can take Spike back, bad news we probably broke some of his ribs." Applejack said, trying to bring their spirits up. It didn't work, they didn't know in what position Spike was in, he could be in a coma, or just passed out from pain. All they knew that they had to get some sleep.

Applejack woke up, the sun was rising, she stuck up her hoofs stretching, she walked over to the other sleeping ponies, and she woke them up. Twilight was sleeping next to Spike, he had dried blood on his mouth, and at least his eyes came back into position. She felt bad for him, but she knew this was for the better. She shook Spike gently, he didn't respond, she just wanted to make sure he didn't wake up. She then shook Twilight awake. Twilight blinked many times, she looked up at Applejack. She didn't say anything; she stood up, and stretched, letting out a moan.

She sighed seeing Spike in his current position. She felt bad for the little guy, but she knew this was for the best.

"Well, I just figured something out Twi." Applejack said

"And what's that?" Twilight replied

"Well, since Spike is now 15, you can have a relationship, if you want. It says that no pony can have sexual encounters with a youngling, fewer than 14. Spike's 15." Applejack watched as Twilights expression grew with happiness, she could have her Spike back, finally.

"Ready to head back?" Twilight asked, putting Spike on his back.

"Yeah sure, come one everypony!" Applejack said

The ponies continued towards Ponyville, the made their way back, they went through the forest, they traveled for hours, but they finally made it out of the forest, they saw Ponyville, only about 2 miles away. They all agreed that they had to put Spike on a table, and strap him down so he doesn't escape.

"So Twilight, when Spike loses his memory, where will it go?" Pinkie asked

"Well, the memory will still be there, the only way he regains the memories, is if he encounters the other dragon again. Simple as that." Twilight said

"I feel kind of bad for the other dragon." Fluttershy said

Endeen woke up, her friend was gone.

"Spike, where are you?" Endeen said, but she looked for hours, she couldn't find Spike anywhere, she assumed the worst. Those ponies must of took Spike, her eyes went red with anger, she had love, she thought she could live happily again. No, she was going to find him, in any way she could.

She walked out the cave, and walked around in the meadow for hours, crying a river, she then saw a black pony, flying in a carriage, which was this. The pony was taller than most, and she had a black coat, a purple and blue main, swaying in the wind, her tail was too. She had a moon cutie mark, her voice was beaming, and she was very intimidating.

"Hello, dragon, I am Princess Luna, I request you to help me." Princess Luna said

"Um, in what way?" Endeen replied, her eyes still red.

"My sister, Celestia has been taking advantage of me lately, basically, a civil war will break out, will join me to help fight for Equestria?" Luna said  
"Well what I get in return?" Endeen asked

"Well, I, what do you want?" Luna replied

"I want that one day, soon, that I will cross paths with my dearest friend, Spike the dragon." Endeen said

"Well, sure of course." Luna's horn glowed, a small beam shot out of it. "The deed is done. Please, step in my carriage."

Endeen stepped in the carriage sitting next to Princess Luna, Luna told the guards to go, the Pegasus guards took off. Endeen and Luna started flying towards Luna's camp.

_Until next chapter… _

**A:N Hey guys, I am going to separate this story, and continue it into another story. It will still be a Spilight, but that might change. Look out for my next story: "The Equestrian War". It will continue the story, Spike will still have the same skills, Endeen will indeed pop back in, but there are still some chapters that I will put in this story. Stay tuned!**


	12. Erased Past

Dragon in the Cold

Chapter 12

Spike opened his eyes, only seeing blurriness of a dimly lighted room, he blacked out again. It felt like hours later, he opened his eyes, he saw a purple blur, he closed his eyes, he had a headache, and it was not getting better. His eyes slowly opened again, he saw a white, orange, purple, cyan, pink, and yellow blur, all mixed and mushed together. His vision slowly started to sink into the right place, started hearing blurry voices. When his vision was good enough, he recognized the six ponies around him. Twilight Sparkle, his best friend, they worked together, and she was finally out of house arrest. Rarity, a fashionista who makes dresses, Spike has a crush on her but gave up a while back, she would never love him back. Pinkie Pie, that crazy party pony, they had some _fun _time together, but he started to think she was crazy in the head. Rainbow Dash, was she the one that tackled him? All he remembered was a cyan blur with multiple colors, and red, then black. Fluttershy, man I love that pony, she is nice, kind hearted, and best of all, knows how to have better fun than Pinkie, (if you know what I mean). And Applejack, that son of a bitch knocked him into next week, he wanted to scorch her where she stood, but his mouth was muffled out by a mask, he tried to get up but he was strapped down. He could still talk through the mask thought.

"Applejack, and Rainbow, your DEAD TO ME! Do you know how much pain I took? Just to get me to come back to Ponyville, oh yeah that's a good reason to put me in a COMA!" Spike yelled as loud as he could, Applejacks expression turned from anger, to sorrow, to sadness, tears were lining her eyes.

"Spike… Were sorry, Rainbow, don't ya have something to say?" Applejack asked

"Um, what? Oh yeah, sorry I tackled you, looks like someone can't take a hit!" RD said laughing, Spike eyes took an angle, there was a small fire in his eyes, he started to hate Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah, so clever Rainbow Dash! I can't take a hit huh? I heard the sounds of bones cracking when miss athlete of Ponyville kicked me! And at least I'm straight! You know, I never knew lesbians were so tough!" Spike yelled again. Rainbow Dash had tears running down her cheeks. She cried for about 30 seconds, until she looked at Spike, the fire in her eyes was strong, her face went red and she attempted to lunge at Spike. Twilight held Rainbow Dash in place.

"Let me at him! It's my choice in life! Spike your dead meat!" Rainbow Dash said. Applejack and the others stared dumbfounded at what Spike had said. Rainbow Dash eventually stopped trying to fight magic, and gave up, when she got back on the ground, she quietly sobbed.

"Ya don't just come here, and tell what a pony should do Spike." Applejack said angrily, Spike only made eye contact with her, not looking amused enough.

"Well then why did you break someone's bones? Just to get a friend back? I know you'd miss me, you all would, but it was the right THING. Get off my BACK about it, you must like me a whole lot more than a friend, because, a true friend would agree what is best for me. Looks like you all just let Applejack get leader position or, you all _love _me." Spike said, every pony in the room had their jaw open, Rarity broke the silence.

"Well, I have no interest in having a relationship with a dragon, I for one look for well-mannered colts." Rarity said, trying to sound exclusive, trying to also impress Spike. This only made Spike angrier.

"Oh yeah, I did you know I have a crush on you? No way! I come in, help you on your dresses, give you tips, beauty designs inspiration, and I take rejection, suck it up, and move on. YOU take it way to seriously! You become so dramatic, that everyone realizes that you are fine! You just want attention! Is that your game Rarity? Because if it is, you sicken me." Spike said, Rarity stood there, her jaw agape, she whimpered, and started to cry harder than Rainbow Dash. Spike thought, here she goes again. He suddenly felt a prick on his arm, he yelped in pain, he looked over, to see a needle in his purple arm, and a red liquid being sucked in, and a blue liquid being forced into his bloodstream, the blue liquid went against his bloodstream; pain went through his entire body, finally the pain stopped, he looked at Fluttershy, who gave him the shot.

"What was that?" Spike asked

"A medicine that will help you calm down, Twilight, you may proceed." Fluttershy said

"Wait what-" Spike tried to say, but a thin line of purple glow shot out of Twilights horn, it went into Spike's head, he saw something, it was tampering with his memories, the thing only took memories of Spike being hurt, and being with Endeen. Then, he didn't know where he was, he panicked, first minute he was at Fluttershy's cottage, now he surrounded by his friends, what was going on. Rainbow Dash and Rarity quietly sobbed, and Twilight had a confused look on her face.

"Do you think it worked Twilight?" Applejack asked

"What worked?" Spike asked

"Yeah, definitely" Twilight replied, looking smug that she had completed her goal. She got her friend back, she undid the straps. A smile on her face. Spike got off the table, looking confused, and headed towards the door, that he just noticed. He found the stairs leading up to the library, he went up to his room, got out his favorite adventure novel, and started to read. He didn't know what was going on, but he had never finished this novel, he decided to read it. He wondered how he got there, could it be that he had a memory, and it was taken away?

Twilight and the others were still in the library's basement.

"Well, that's over with…" Fluttershy said

"Rainbow Dash and Rarity, I'm sorry Spike said that, it wasn't him, he was scared." Twilight said trying to cheer Rainbow Dash and Rarity up. Rainbow looked up, her eyes were red and puffy.

"Well, I guess I understand. As long as he doesn't do it again." Rainbow said, Rarity nodded in agreement, she understood to.

"Well, uh, what do we do now?" Applejack asked

"Well, we can go back to our normal lives; I let Spike keep the _fun _memories, if you know what I mean. Anyways, I am going to go talk to Spike, you guys can get back to your work. "Twilight said, all the ponies left back to their jobs. Rarity at her boutique, Applejack at the farm, Fluttershy tending to her animals, Pinkie at the bakery, and Rainbow Dash to take a nap, as usual. When they all left it was just Twilight, alone in the basement.

Twilight walked upstairs to see Spike reading a novel, it was _Daring Doo and the Gold Egg_, Spike liked the Daring Doo series, so did Rainbow Dash. Twilight sat next to Spike to talk to him.

"Hey Spike, can I talk to you?" Twilight asked

"Yeah, sure, what is it?" Spike replied

"Well, when I was under house arrest, I had time to think. At first I thought that I needed you, but I realized after a while that it is your choice, you can bed whatever mare you want. I thought that I was putting you in an uncomfortable position, but I only did it to keep you alive."

"Well, I realize that, and just to confess, I kind of slept with Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie." Spike said, he looked at Twilight, it looked like she was trying to hold her anger in, and she let out a sigh, and nodded.

"Like I said Spike, if you want to talk about it, or do it. I am always here to help you out." Twilight said, she smiled, and got up, and started to walk away, she lifted up her tail, giving Spike a glance at her pussy, she also walked in sultry way, and she opened the door, and closed it behind her. What was she trying to prove to him? He continued to read, he was not interested in any sexual things right now, but Twilight sure was. He felt like he knew someone, but it was at the back of his mind. He gave up trying to find the memory. He heard knocking at their front door.

"I'll get it!" Twilight said, she used her magic to open the door. There was a taller than average pony at her doorstep, it was Princess Celestia.

"P-Princess Celestia, what are you doing here?" Twilight asked, bowing before the princess.

"Stand up my student, I have some bad news" Celestia said

"What is it?" Twilight asked

Fluttershy walked back to her cottage, she fed the animals, and Angel was being picky again, so she insisted he ate some lettuce and carrots. When she finished, she decided to read a book. But she could not focus on the book, why couldn't she? The thought of Spike popped into her mind. The times they slept together, it was magical. She wanted him, more than ever. But she couldn't get him; he needed to recover from the spell Twilight casted on him. But she had this feeling that something bad would happen to Spike, that he would be taken away, forced to, _fight_. She didn't want to see him like this. She had visions; her eyes went white, visions of war, of white colts in bronze armor, fighting black colts, in bronze armor as well. But the black colts looked, hypnotized. She saw Celestia flying through the air, fighting, Luna. Then she saw a purple dragon, with iron armor, he had a bloody spear, and a sheathed bronze sword at his side. A colt charged him, but he easily rammed him with his bronze shield, and sobbed the black colt in the eye with his spear, he then threw the spear, it flew the through the air with so much speed and power, he pulled out his sword as a secondary weapon. The spear was heading towards Luna, Luna stopped the spear with her magic, and with a force greater than a bull stampede, the spear came directly back at Spike. It easily slashed through his armor, and cut so deep in his shoulder, that part of the spear head was coming out. Fluttershy couldn't watch anymore. She was back at her house, on her living room couch. She began to cry. Did she just see the future? Tears ran down her cheeks, she didn't want to, but she had to see more, she closed her eyes in a attempt to continue the vision, but saw nothing. What would happen to Spike?

Back at Twilights house, Twilight just heard the news. Her jaw was open.

"What did you say, again? Please I don't think I heard right." Twilight said

"Well, like I said, Princess Luna feels stressed, and feels like I am treating her terribly, I tried to comfort her. But she only ignored me. She started hypnotizing the guards, and our army. I was able to stop her, but she teleported away with half of our army. She is going to attempt to take over Equestria, she casted a spell so the Elements of Harmony won't work. So we have to defeat her the old fashioned way, full out war. What I am asking you is, we need Spike to fight. He is old enough, I heard he can cast pretty good magic, and he is a lot tougher than most of my colts. I would like to give you a choice, but I cannot, we have lost too many stallions, Spike will join us. Spike will be able to visit you whenever he has the time. I'm sorry." Celestia said, laying the bomb on Twilight.

"B-But isn't there another way? You can't take Spike away!" Twilight yelled

"I'm sorry Twilight." Celestia said as her horn glowed, Spike appeared next to her. He looked up and was confused.

"Wait, what's going on?" Spike asked

"I'll explain when we get there." Celestia said, and with that the two disappeared, Twilight was left, tears in her eyes. This had to happen, she lost her friend again. He was going to be put through war. Most likely most of the colts in Ponyville will be taken to. She then saw Fluttershy flying fast, like really fast. She stopped right in front of her with a loud stomp

"Where is he?" Fluttershy said, looking worried.

"The P-Princess just took him to fight. In a w-war. Spike might be able to v-visit." Twilight said, she started to break down and cry. Fluttershy didn't comfort her, her vision was correct, Spike will, and fall in deaths arm. She didn't tell Twilight about her vision that would definitely not help her stop crying. She tried to comfort her, but nothing worked. Twilight later explained the war that was destined to happen, Fluttershy was horrified. She just wanted to crawl in a bed and hide. Spike was going to war, and most likely, destined to die.

**A:N And that's it! This story is over, but do not worry. The plotline will continue in "The Equestrian War". A war will break out between the two sisters, Celestia is forced to get as many soldiers as possible, and Luna hypnotizes her own army to fight for her. Endeen will pop up again, and this story will last longer than this one. Chapter one of The Equestrian War will be posted on tuned guys! If there are any recommendations for the next story I will take them. And there are other ways of contacting me to! I am a gamer, so you can add me on Steam: Vinyl_Scratch_7, .com. If there is any other game you want me to play, just message me. Alright then, see you guys later!**


End file.
